


Royal Retainer

by Anonymous



Series: Be Thine Own Palace [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Brotherly Bonding, Consensual Slut Shaming, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, Fondling, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Mentions of Masturbation, Overstimulation, Palace nonsense, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Smoking, Somnophilia, Surprisingly wholesome, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Out of the blue, Cognitive Akechi gets kicked out of the palace and stuck in the real world.Looks like Shido and Goro are on babysitting duty....It’s only a moderate disaster.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Cognitive Akechi Goro, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Shido Masayoshi/Cognitive Akechi Goro
Series: Be Thine Own Palace [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752943
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Master

**Author's Note:**

> So this is now self indulgent porn for the sake of it. Doesn't really have much to do with the canon and doesn't necessarily follow any rhyme or reason. It's purely for entertainment purposes. Don't take it too seriously, folks!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Shido hardly has any reason to go to the Diet building anymore. Generally, he does all of his day to day business in the Kantei. 

Secretly, he’s glad for that. 

The Diet building feels cheap and tawdry to him now, after moving up in the world to his rightful place as prime minister. He feels like an animal that’s outgrown its old cage, or an adult going back to their childhood hometown. He’s outgrown this place. It feels small to him. Like his head might brush against the ceiling if he’s not careful. 

(Also, he is rather embarrassed by what his subconscious turned this place into...but that’s besides the point.)

Today he has important meetings with some legislators, and since they will need documents housed in the Diet building, Shido decided to just go over there. It’s not unheard of.

The unfortunate thing is that he’s been doing a lot of these bothersome, menial tasks lately. Too much. That’s one thing he did not expect about being prime minister! Quite often, the tasks he is expected to complete are not noteworthy or exciting. There’s paperwork and meetings and mundane conversations about federal tax rates and import tariffs. Shido doesn’t feel like the puppet master behind the curtain as much as he used to. His machinations complete, the only task ahead of him is the actual job itself and that sometimes seems...boring by comparison. Shido has the gnawing impulse to organize an international drug trade just to have something exciting to do (of course he would never, but it’s fun to imagine on days when he is bogged down by bare simplicity). 

But, no matter. 

Shido will slog through the banality to have the privilege of those breakneck moments; moments when the country’s fate rests on the tips of his fingers and his insight is all that keeps everyone from the brink of ruin. That’s where Shido lives. Also, he supposes, there is something to be said for the era of societal change he has ushered in. Crime is down across the country. Homelessness rates have been halved. Unemployment is at an all time low and wages are on the rise. These are objectively good things that Shido is proud of. Not to mention, Shido’s approval rating is better than ever (87%, groundbreaking numbers). 

The new status quo is good, thanks to him.

He can’t complain about a little boredom.

Besides, he has Goro to keep his spirits up! When he goes home tonight he’ll be greeted by the waiting arms and spread legs of his ever-attentive, devoted son. Shido feels a bit pent up today. He has more than a few ideas of things he wants to do—

Oh no, wait. Not tonight. Goro has final exams this whole week. The semester is almost over and the kid is working overtime trying to keep up with his schoolwork, as well as the new part time job he’s taken. Goro was done working with the police, but he decided he wanted to explore a career in politics. He took a job as an intern for one of the upstart new Diet members; someone who’s politics align with Goro’s. He promised Shido that he’s most certainly _not_ following in his father’s footsteps. Goro just wants the chance to see the average life of a policy maker. After all, the kid has seen the ugly reality of how the sausage gets made. Backroom deals, schemes, and payoffs. He wants to see some of the traditional side, too. The good side, the normal side. The side with vision and integrity. 

Shido can’t blame him. He was the same way when he first started.

Honestly, Shido expressed nothing but support when he learned about Goro’s endeavor to pursue politics. Goro learning details about the field means that he will be more useful to Shido in the future. He doesn’t particularly care for the Diet member Goro picked, but maybe that’s a good thing. The kid can keep his ear to the ground, expand his thinking and learn about viewpoints other than Shido’s. They can have informed conversations on opposing sides for practice. Shido can be swayed towards new thinking if the idea is sound enough. So Goro’s familiarity with rhetoric will keep him fresh. 

And. If Shido should ever need a man on the inside in rooms that oppose him, well. They can do that too.

So, yes, Shido supports the job. Even though it doesn’t pay much (but really, Goro has no need for money anymore, Shido provides for him, now and for the rest of his life). Actually, he’s proud of Goro! For making his own choices. For going after something he wants. Not that Shido is surprised. This is Goro’s modus operandi, isn’t it?

It brings a quiet, resting smile to Shido’s face.

The problem is...well, it’s not a problem. Just an annoyance. An inconvenience. Natural and very temporary. It’s not something that requires Shido’s precious attention, but…

They haven’t had much time for each other lately. Shido has been scheduled for meeting after meeting. Goro is either studying, in class, or in meetings with the Diet member he’s interning for. They haven’t had dinner together in a week, and they come home at odd hours. If Shido comes home late and Goro is asleep, he’ll kiss him goodnight while he sleeps, not wanting to disturb him. If it’s the opposite, if Goro comes home late, he’ll wake Shido up to tell him he’s home. And to demand his goodnight kiss. Of course.

(Personally, Shido is glad for this. In the long run he sleeps better knowing that Goro is safe at his side. Plus, he made a promise. He actually doesn’t mind being woken up. But since he won’t say that out loud, he just lets Goro have his petulant indulgence and says nothing.)

These conflicting schedules mean that there hasn’t been time for their other responsibilities to each other. The intimacy they have come to rely on. 

They haven’t had sex in nearly ten days. Unthinkable for them, whose sex drives are...expansive, in a word. Before now it would have been hard to imagine going this long without. In a way, it’s impressive!

But a drought of sex puts Shido in a bad mood. He sighs more than usual throughout his tedious meeting in the Diet building. His shoulders feel tight and his legs are antsy. He taps his toes in his shoes and fights away the grimace of displeasure that threatens to creep onto his face whenever he’s at rest. 

Shido hasn’t gotten off in ten days. Definitely a record. His balls feel heavy and kind of angry and itchy, like they’d pick a fight with some stupid piece of trash on the street just to occupy themselves.

Not for the first time, Shido wishes his exhaustive sex drive operated with an on/off switch. There when he needs it, out of the way when he doesn’t. 

But alas. Such is his cross to bear.

During a short tea break, Shido sighs and rubs his eyes. He needs to get laid. Soon. His body finds ways to distract him when it’s in this state. 

If only masturbation hadn’t lost its appeal in the months since he’s been in his first committed relationship (his current and only relationship). He’ll still masturbate, of course, if he needs to. But it’s not as fulfilling. Feels like a waste when there’s a perfectly good Goro he could be using his erection to please…..

Oh well. Might be time to bite the bullet and rub one out when he gets home. Just to keep his focus intact.

Finally, the tedious meeting ends. Shido nods curtly to the legislators and gathers his things to leave. As always, his team of subordinates (aides, assistants, and staff managers) follow behind him in a flurry of chopped cell phone conversations, hurried footsteps, and swinging briefcases. Shido is thinking about his glasses prescription as he steps out into the sun. Does he need a stronger prescription? Lately, his eyes are feeling tired and he honestly doesn’t think the orange tint is helping with the migraines anymore. 

“Hmm? Is that…?”

Rubbing underneath his eyes, Shido glances in the direction his subordinates are staring. What he sees again makes him question whether his eyes need to be checked.

He sees Goro— _his_ Goro, the only one, the celebrity he helped create, and the boy he’s decided to devote his life to—kneeling in the street. Pressing the side of his face against the dirty, disgusting pavement. His eyes are closed as if he’s earnestly focused. 

Shido’s heart speeds up. What the hell is Goro doing?! Shouldn’t he be in class? Also, why is he wearing his high school uniform? The beige suit with the dazzler print tie? Goro graduated from that school a long time ago and he hasn’t worn that uniform in ages! 

Something is definitely wrong.

“Wait here,” Shido commands his staff. He glances around anxiously, trying to discern how many people have seen Goro like this. Diet members and passersby cast Goro a confused stare as they move along. It’s not everyday you see a man on his knees in the middle of the street. But do they recognize him?

Shido can only hope not. If he’s lucky, he’s arrived before someone could take a picture. 

Has Goro had some kind of nervous breakdown? Not that it would be the first time, but—in public? 

God damn it.

Thinking the worst, Shido rushes over. “Akechi-san.” (This is how Shido address his son in public. He would use more choice words right now, but he’s hyper aware of the people around them.) “What. Are you. Doing.” 

It’s not a question. Goro must be aware he’s making a scene. Shido hopes his seething tone will shock Goro back to his senses. 

Then his son—or what looks like his son—opens his eyes. And Shido realizes he’s far more fucked than he originally thought.

Dull, soulless black eyes stare back at him. It’s a familiar gaze, one that makes Shido’s heart sink into the soles of his feet. Then the voice—higher than Goro’s in an almost imperceptible way, and emptier, like a soft breeze whisking over a pile of rocks, negligible and cold—says, “Shido-sama…”

Oh no. God, no—

“Shido-sama,” the thing continues. Beseechingly. Rising to its knees. “I can’t hear the engine. I really can’t hear it! So does that mean…?” He looks around. His eyes are wide and afraid. “Is this the real world?” 

Shido drops to one knee (in a million yen suit, damn it, on the street in front of the Diet building). “Keep your voice down!” he huffs. 

He glances at his security detail and motions for them to approach. He needs someone to keep all eyes off him right now. As ordered, men in black suits arrive and usher away all nearby onlookers. Muttering curt orders that there’s nothing to see. 

When they’re more alone (the only ears in hearing distance would be the secret service bodyguards deployed at Shido’s beck and call, and they’re ordered to complete silence by law), Shido turns back to the creature. It’s sitting on its knees with its legs splayed on either side. Like a lost kid. Blinking rapidly. It’s not shaking—Shido is aware that this creature believes its existence to be expendable, so it does not fear harm or danger—but it looks…pitiful. Dumped. Adrift in a sea of confusing events it can’t possibly understand. 

What the hell is this. 

Sighing, Shido puts his hand on the thing’s shoulder. He’s almost surprised to find solid mass greeting him in return. Apparently cognitive beings in the real world retain some physical presence. It seems everyone else can see this creature, too. So even here it looks and feels like a real person. Not to mention, it wears the face of the person Shido loves most of all. 

His heart twists in an unfamiliar gasp of sympathy. 

He squeezes Cognitive Akechi’s shoulder and says, “Look at me.”

The thing does. He glances at the hand on his shoulder and breaks into a deranged smile. Par for the course for this creature, but Shido would greatly prefer not to see that face anywhere outside the palace. It tilts its head to one said and says, “Yes, Shido-sama?’” 

…Damn. That—that voice, it—

Shit. It’s cute. It’s fucking cute, alright?

Grimacing, Shido licks his lips and continues. “How did you get here?”

A cloud of seriousness covers the thing’s face. “The Captain sent me,” he explains softly. “He said I could be more useful out here and that I have a job to do. But he didn’t explain what it is. He just…” Cognitive Akechi puts a hand on his chest. Blank confusion wipes his face clean. “He put his hand right here, then suddenly I was outside. And I couldn’t hear the engine. So I put my ear to the ground to listen harder, but…I still can’t hear it.” 

Swallowing hard, Cognitive Akechi looks around. “This isn’t a boat, right? This is land?” He lays both hands flat on the pavement. “It feels…still. My ears are ringing because I can’t hear the engine’s hum—” He rubs his ear irritably, as if in pain. “And everything is so smelly! What _is_ that?” 

Well, they’re sitting only a meter or so away from a sewer grate. Something Shido’s palace certainly does not have. Along with a thousand other things—it strikes Shido all at once that Cognitive Akechi has lived its entire existence on an imaginary boat in a fictitious sea. It’s never been on solid ground, never been exposed to the dangers and inconsistencies of the real world. Always protected by that Captain.

Shido clicks his teeth in disgust. What is that bastard thinking? Throwing his boy out here like this! What’s his plan—does he want Goro’s cognitive version to be killed? Or worse?! 

What a selfish asshole!

Shaking his head, Shido pulls them both to their feet. He lets Cognitive Akechi lean on his chest for support (it will probably take him a few minutes to get used to walking on solid ground) and wraps a loose arm around his shoulders. Unconsciously shielding him from the prying eyes and devious machinations of the world. 

“Come with me,” Shido hums in its ear. “Don’t leave my side, understood?” 

Staring up at him with a look of wistful devotion and happy surprise, Cognitive Akechi nods. “Yes, sir.”

Shido clutches him to his chest just a little too hard. Inexplicably.

…It’s certainly not because his cock decided to make itself known as soon as Cognitive Akechi addressed him with such reverence. (That’s one of Shido’s uncompromising buttons. Never fails to turn him on to be titled respectfully like that. And this version of Goro, who lives to serve and respect him…well, his cock isn’t backing down. Probably won’t any time soon.) 

Regardless! Shido is above these base desires. He’s the prime minister, for god’s sake! They’ve got a real problem on their hands! Cognitive beings don’t belong in reality! They need to focus on getting this thing back to its own world, sooner rather than later. 

Saying nothing, Shido nods at his chief staffer. The man calls Shido’s private car around and opens the door for them. People on the team are staring at Cognitive Akechi, but they know much better than to say anything. They can sense something is wrong. Good thing they are paid handsomely to keep their mouths shut as well. 

As the car doors close behind them and they begin their ride to the Kantei, Shido loosens his grip on Cognitive Akechi. He lets him lean against the window and watch the world go by. 

“Wow…” he hears him say, sounding totally mystified. “So fast!” 

Naturally, this his is first car ride. Shido pushes his glasses up and beats back the thrum of sycophantic hearts blocking his vision. This creature is so cute it’s breathtaking. Unfairly, unbearably cute! He has half a mind to tell the driver to circle the block a few times so Cognitive Akechi can enjoy it—but he doesn’t.

They need to figure out a solution. Cognitive Akechi does not belong here. Shido must not forget that.

“So you tried going back, right? Of course that’s what you tried first.” Shido needs all the facts to understand what they’re working with.

“Yes, I tried, but it didn’t work.” Cognitive Akechi sits back in his seat. “The palace is…blocked. I can feel the entrance in my head, but it’s like the door is locked or something. I can’t get in.” He turns to Shido and says, “I think The Captain won’t let me go back until I finish my mission. Whatever it is.

Shido nods. “Right, you mentioned a job. Did he give you any more clues as to what you’re supposed to do?”

Sadly, Cognitive Akechi shakes his head. “No. The Captain just said he wants me to make myself useful. But he didn’t say how.” His eyes are cast downwards. “I’m sorry if that’s disappointing to hear, Shido-sama.” 

“No, no, it’s not your fault—”

“But! I promise I can be useful!” Cognitive Akechi scrambles closer to Shido. Crowding him, forcing his back up against the opposite door. “I’ll do anything you say, Shido-sama! No matter what it is! If you have a task for me, just say the word and it’s done!” 

His overzealous face eclipses Shido’s vision. It takes all of his willpower to quell the stir of interest in his pants. This kid is…misguided, Shido knows. He’s not even real. He’s just a weird shadow that wandered mistakenly into their world, he’s nothing to get excited about—

But the honest, unflinching dedication in the creature’s voice goes right between Shido’s legs. He was already thinking about masturbating later, since he’s been so pent up. If Cognitive Akechi wants something to do, then…

Focus, Masayoshi. Focus. Easy now. 

Clearing his throat, Shido gently pushes the shadow creature back into its seat. “Alright, alright,” he says warily. “I’ll…keep that in mind. Give me some time. We’ll figure out how to get you back. One way or another.”

Cognitive Akechi nods in complete assurance. “Of course! Shido-sama is so smart! He can figure out anything! And he’s such an important person, he has so many tasks to do! I’m sure there’s some way I can help.” 

Blowing air through his nose, Shido rapidly types out a text to Goro.

**S:** _There’s a problem. I need you in my office ASAP._

Less than a minute later, the response comes.

**G:** _Understood._

Good boy, Goro, Shido thinks. Always ready to drop what he’s doing if Shido needs him. No questions asked. 

He doesn’t know how to explain the current situation they’re in, so he doesn’t try. He just knows that he needs Goro here. And that he should see it for himself. 

When they arrive at the Kantei, Shido asks the secret service agent for his sunglasses. He wants to hide this cognitive being’s appearance as much as possible. Lest someone mistake him for the real Goro and then they’ll have some impossible explaining to do. If only there was a hat lying around that he could wear…but there isn’t. 

So Shido instructs Cognitive Akechi to keep a low profile, to duck behind the secret service agents as much as possible while they’re walking. Not to speak to anyone even if they speak to him first. He tries to be as specific as possible because…well. It’s necessary. There’s no room for confusion with beings that have just stepped foot into the reality for the first time. Especially creatures as…unique as this one is. 

For the most part, Cognitive Akechi follows Shido’s instructions. They enter the building and reach the floor of Shido’s office without any issue (luckily the nearest bodyguard has a bulky build, so he has ample space to hide behind). Crossing through the hallway, though, they run into an unfortunate inconvenience.

“Shido-sama! Finally, you’re back! How did the meeting go? Was there anything good I can feed those media hound dogs? They’ve been sniffing around here for weeks asking about this project and I don’t know what else to tell them anymore…” 

This is Shido’s PR manager. The man in charge of handling the press; Shido’s face to the public. He holds weekly press briefings, as is customary, and so he needs to be in the know as much as possible. Regrettably, the man is an insufferably busy body and quite a nuisance, so Shido likes to keep their conversations to a minimum. 

Of course he would be here begging for byline scraps after the Diet meeting. Shido should have seen this coming and told his aide to intercept him. But it’s too late now. 

“I’ll brief you later,” Shido barks as he shuffles past him. “Call my office phone in about five minutes.” 

“Gotcha!” The man is a horrible ass-kisser. Too eager to please. So _of course_ he says, “Oh, is that you, Akechi-kun! Haven’t seen you in a while! How are you?” 

Damn, damn! This was a near perfect retreat until this man decided to ingratiate himself

Cognitive Akechi turns to the man with a scowl on his face, eyes gone cold behind the sunglasses. But Shido forcibly pushes him into his office before he can say anything.

He turns around to the entire horde of staff that’s been following him. “Five minutes. All of you.” 

With that, he closes the door in their faces.

He lets out a long breath once he and the cognitive creature are finally alone. He immediately marches to the bookshelf on the western-facing wall and touches the surreptitious button underneath one bracket. This turns off the tape recorder that’s always running in his office for liability reasons. It’s not supposed to be off, but…it won’t be the first time Shido has had to bend this rule. Definitely won’t be the last, either. 

When he turns back around, the sunglasses are gone and Cognitive Akechi is reaching into his uniform jacket. “That man seemed to be irritating you, Shido-sama. What a nuisance. If there’s no other way, would you like me to take care of him?” 

To Shido’s horror, the thing pulls a black pistol out of his jacket. He holds the gun near his ear, muzzle pointing upwards, and turns towards the door.

“No, Goro, no—!” Shido runs (he hardly ever finds himself running these days, but when the occasion calls for it!) to Cognitive Akechi, grabbing his hand. “Stop! Don’t even think about it!” 

The cognitive being looks back at Shido with a confused expression. “Hm? No? Not this?”

Heart racing, Shido shakes his head. “No. Not at all. That man works for me, alright? He’s annoying, sure, but…I don’t want this. Just put that thing away, will you?” 

Cognitive Akechi glances at his pistol and shrugs. “As you wish, Shido-sama.” He tucks the gun back into his jacket, wearing a vacuous face. “Let me know if you change your mind.” 

Shido needs a damn drink. What day is it, Thursday? Is he within his quota for the week? 

He is. Thank God. 

Pouring himself a short glass of scotch, Shido shakes his head ruefully. The liquid settles his misfiring nerves and plants his soul back in his body. 

“It’s kind of a shame, though.” Cognitive Akechi’s eyes take in every inch of Shido’s office. Every book, every piece of furniture. The windows. The view. “I thought maybe that was my job here today.” 

Shido grunts an ironic laugh. “Hate to say it, but no. I highly doubt your mission was to come all this way just to kill my PR manager.” 

“Is there anyone else you’d like me to take care of?” 

A frown forces its way to Shido’s face. There’s something about this he really doesn’t like. “Of course not. Stop that already, you hear me? Don’t bring it up again. No more…” Why is there an invasive blush of shame rising to his face as he says this word? “…killing.” 

“If you say so.” The cognitive creature walks to the window without another word. Completely indifferent to the thought of murder. Evidently eager to do it rather than to abstain. Lacking any morals, aside from what Shido directs.

The shame on Shido’s face stings pretty bad. 

Where the hell did these feelings come from? Shido can’t be bothered to name them all. Pushed together, they just feel like one bruised sore spot stuck somewhere in his head. A place he hardly ever touches. And now here it is, throbbing awfully, impossible to ignore. 

He really wishes this thing had stayed in the damn palace! 

“So, is this the bridge of your ship, Shido-sama?” Now the thing is smiling at him again. “Is this where you steer the world? Oh, is that your helm?” He points to Shido’s computer. 

“I…” Shido rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. His job is not as crude as all that, but he really doubts this cognitive being would understand. “…yes. In a way. I suppose it is.” 

Cognitive Akechi nods in appreciation. “It’s nice! Very impressive! This room seems to fit you, Shido-sama. It feels official and prestigious. Historic things happen here, I can tell.” He glances back at the computer. “How does this work, though? Do you just…?” He pokes the black screen. Nothing happens. “Hmm…” 

“Leave that.” Shido shoos him away and sits behind his desk with a sigh. He takes another sip. “Go sit on the couch. Don’t touch anything.” 

“Yes, sir.” The thing sits very carefully on the long sofa in the middle of the room, meant for visitors and unofficial meetings. He sits with his back straight and hands folded. 

Shido boots up his computer, stealing a glance at the cognitive creature. He looks like an alien on that couch. Teleported to earth on some type of exchange program. Eager, but clueless. Like it’s expending energy just by sitting upright on a couch cushion. Like the notion of relaxing and passing the time is foreign.

And…is it a ‘he’ or an ‘it’? Why can’t Shido seem to decide in his mind? 

Shortly, the phone rings. Shido needs to debrief his staff, as promised. He wades through the conversation distractedly, trying his best not to stare at Cognitive Akechi. Who is just sitting there with a blasé smile on his face. Looking at absolutely nothing. Content and vaguely attentive. As if he’s listening to everything without hearing a thing. Because the words surely mean nothing to his ears.

Without warning, the door bursts open. Goro strides in with purpose. His walks confident and purposeful—as always—but his eyes frantically search for Shido. 

Ah. There he is. “I’ll call you back,” Shido murmurs into the phone, hanging up before they can protest. 

“Shido, is everything alright? I saw your text…” Goro calmly closes the door behind him. “…I couldn’t help thinking—”

Finally his eyes land on his cognitive twin. In a thunderous flash, his face contorts in utter disgust. Feral hatred drips from his voice. “You. What are _you_ doing here.”

“Hi, Goro-kun!” The thing waves at him blithely. Smiling like he doesn’t notice the venom. 

“This is the problem I mentioned,” Shido says. Deadpan. “He got stuck here somehow. I found him outside the Diet building. Just sitting there.”

Goro is momentarily frozen. A statue carved from horror. He’s staring down his twin as if he pulled a gun on him. Waiting to strike.

“It’s alright, Goro,” Shido says. He hates to see Goro like this. So competitive. (Despite how adorable it really is!) “He didn’t do anything wrong. He got kicked out. And he doesn’t know why he’s here.” 

“Well then can’t you just…” Goro shakes his hand, seemingly brushing away a particularly aggravating mosquito. “…get out of here? Go back to where you came from?” 

A look of understanding morphs Cognitive Akechi’s eyes. His expression turns into a colder, more vicious version of the same smile. “But I only just got here. Don’t you want to hang out with me a bit before our time together is over? We could have so much fun…” 

Shido bites back a smirk. Oh, this thing is fucking with Goro. The look of contempt marring Goro’s face is priceless. Shido wonders idly who would win an actual fight: The fake or the real one? 

It occurs to him that they should probably never find out. 

“Enough. Leave each other alone.” He eyes the blinking light on his phone receiver, indicating a call waiting. “He says he’s stuck. That the door to the palace is locked or something. So it looks like we have to figure it out ourselves. The question is, how do we get him back to his world?”

Goro shrugs dramatically, crossing his arms. “How the fuck should I know? I didn’t bring him here. He should find his own way back.” 

“I can’t…” Cognitive Akechi looks determined. “I have a job to do.” 

“A job?” Goro rolls his eyes. “Yeah? What job?” 

“I…don’t know.” 

Goro looks like he’s about to laugh. Then, instead, he just sighs. “I see.” He blinks several times. “So, you’re really stuck, then? You don’t know how to get back? You’re not just causing problems for us, are you?” 

“Why would he do that?” Shido argues. “He belongs in the palace. He’s a being of my own creation. He wouldn’t come here to make things harder for us.”

Goro shrugs. “I guess so."

It’s been over a year since Shido was elected prime minister. In that time, Goro has grown significantly in a variety of ways. He’s even taller now. His shoulders are not quite so hunched. His gait is a little more even. He walks like he belongs somewhere in the world. His smile is more tempered, across all situations. His anger is, too. He’s learned to calibrate his emotions. Just a bit. He’s more mature. Physically. Emotionally. All around. 

That’s never more apparent than it is right at this moment. When Goro is face to face with the version of himself from Shido’s palace, who appears to be stuck at the same age, appearance, and personality he was upon his creation. This cognitive creature is Goro from high school—how he was in Shido’s mind all those years ago when he showed up on Shido’s doorstep out of the blue. Goro in the present has surpassed him. He’s older. Savvier. Stronger.

Shido’s heart sings with a distant ache when he looks at his son. He loves the man Goro is turning into. So much that it actually hurts. Seeing how he’s grown…well, as a father, that hurts too. But it’s a sweet kind of pain. Tinged with excitement and promise. Shido can’t wait to see how Goro continues to grow. He’ll be there watching, pouring love and sex and deep-seated affection over every inch of that man as he emerges. The duality of their relationship allows all of these urges to coexist. 

Shido smiles. He knows Goro will do the right thing. Even though his feelings towards his cognitive twin are complicated to say the least. Shido can see in his eyes: Goro’s bitterness has begun to wane. 

“Fine, we’ll help you get back,” Goro relents with a sigh. “Since there’s no other way. And since you really can’t stay here. Who knows what happens to cognitive beings that stay too long in the real world? I can’t remember reading any research on it…and, other than that thief cat creature from who knows where, this hasn’t before that I know of…”

Cognitive Akechi smiles brightly. Truly appreciative. “Thanks, Goro-kun! But I think it’ll be simple! All I have to do is finish the job The Captain has planned for me. And then I should be able to return on my own.” 

“So we need to figure out what this job is?” Goro glances to one side. Thinking. “Well, if you don’t know, hell if I do. But I’ll go into the palace myself later today and see if I can find any clues.” He shrugs again. “Maybe The Captain will tell me what job he wants you to do.” 

Shido likes the sound of this plan. Hopefully his shadow will be reasonable enough to give hints. Because that asinine ‘captain’ left quite a mess for them to clean up! It’s the least he could do, really. Inconsiderate ass…(sure, are there implications for Shido’s own self somewhere in there? Probably. But he doesn’t have to acknowledge them. Not consciously, anyway.) 

“Alright. In the meantime, can you show him to your room and keep watch over him?” There are two blinking lights on Shido’s phone receive now. “He’s kind of…confused about how things work here, so he needs someone to look after him—”

“No.” Goro narrows his eyes at Shido. Annoyed. “I can’t, actually. As you know. Since I have finals today and tomorrow and both tests will last all afternoon. I can’t just skip the test and take a failing grade—”

“Okay, okay.” Shido answers the phone and says, “One moment.” Then to Goro he says, “You’re busy. I get it. Just go, do your work. Text me later if you find out anything. I’ll watch him for now.” 

Goro nods hesitantly. “You sure you got this?” 

Shido begins a conversation with the people on the line. He covers the receiver and says to his son, “Yes, of course. Now go. Don’t delay. Stay focused on your exam, alright?” 

A ray of thin, bright light shines through Goro’s eyes. He smiles softly in appreciation. Even more softly, he says, “I will, Papa. Thank you.” 

Before he leaves, he turns to his cognitive double and shoots him a scrutinizing glare. There’s no way the thing can doubt the smoldering intent behind such a gaze. But he ignores it and says only, “See you later! Thanks for your help.” 

So Goro leaves. He really has no other choice. He can’t alter his schedule on a day of exams. Shido understands that. This isn’t convenient for any of them, but Goro should be allowed to flourish in the classes he’s been working so hard for. 

Besides, Shido gave his instructions for Cognitive Akechi to just sit tight. That thing listens to him, right? 

It better! Shido has work to do, too! He can’t spend his time babysitting what is essentially some alien child. He has a world to run!

His phone meetings last another several hours. He ignores Cognitive Akechi for all of that time. To the point that he actually forgets about the creature’s presence. When he looks up again, the sun outside his window hangs low in the sky. It’s already late afternoon. His scotch glass is long since empty and he managed not to refill it. Good. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Cognitive Akechi sitting in the exact same position as before. He hasn’t moved a single muscle or made one sound! It was way too easy to forget about him. 

Still, Shido feels a little bad. “You can, uh…” he calls out, feeling pinned to his chair when their eyes meet. “…well, you can turn on the TV if you want to.” 

There’s a large flatscreen mounted to the wall in Shido’s office. Meant for monitoring the news, but it might get other channels. Cognitive Akechi has just been sitting there the entire time staring at a black screen. It’s fortunate that no one walked in on them, because that is more than a little unnerving. Shido picks up the remote and walks over to Cognitive Akechi to hand it to him.

“Sure! I would love to watch your speeches, Shido-sama!” Cognitive Akechi takes the remote happily and stares at it for a long second. He finds the power button and presses it. What greets him is a female newscaster reporting on the latest animal cafe opening in Harajuku. 

Cognitive Akechi frowns and tilts his head. “Hmm? That’s not you, Shido-sama. Who is that?” 

Shido can’t make heads or tails of this story. He explains as much as he knows: “It’s just some woman talking about a pet cafe. I guess you can pet owls and order some drinks.” 

“Wow, interesting! Is that the kind of thing on TV in the real world? Stories about cafes with animals inside them?” Cognitive Akechi stares at the screen in rapt fixation. 

“I mean, not just that, but…it’s the news. They’re telling us what’s happening in the world.” He pauses. “Aren’t there TVs in my palace?” 

“Yes, but the only things those TVs ever show are The Captain’s speeches. They’re very exciting! I love watching.” Cognitive Akechi beams at him. “Will I get to see any of your speeches on The News?” 

Well then. So that’s it. Shido rubs his forehead in exasperation. Why is it mortifying to be faced with his cognitive distortion in the light of day? In the light of his own damn office! 

He looks at this creature in pity. He should feel bad about the warped existence he’s forced this creature to inhabit. Worshipping that so-called captain… 

But then again…

Cognitive Akechi looks happy. He doesn’t seem distressed by his lot in life. He hasn’t complained once since he’s been here (other than to point out the smell of the sewer, which is forgivable). He seems…content. In a way that Shido honestly can’t deny or dismiss as tawdry. 

This creature is happy with who he is, Shido realizes. With his life. He likes being that captain’s tool. He likes devoting himself completely to Shido’s success and nothing else. 

It’s…well. It’s an old, old fantasy of Shido’s. So old it’s probablywrinkled and yellow around the edges! But even so…

Even so…

Shido licks his lips for the umpteenth time. He takes a seat on the couch next to Cognitive Akechi. He’s just watching, he tells himself. He’s curious. Watching a cognitive being navigate reality (in this case, a television) is objectively interesting. 

“Wait…that’s an owl? But it’s so small!” Cognitive Akechi laughs airily. “There’s no way that’s real! It is cute, though.” 

Yes, Shido thinks reflexively.His eyes don’t waver from the cognitive being at all. Yes it is.

“So…” Shido clears his throat and decides against his better judgement to begin a conversation. “…what should I call you?”

Cognitive Akechi smiles, devoid of emotion. “You called me ‘Goro’ earlier, right? That works fine.”

“Ah, no, that was a mistake.” It was a moment of panic. Doesn’t count. “I can’t call you that. Since you’re…not him.” 

As he’s saying it, Shido realizes it’s true. This thing _isn’t_ Goro. He might look like him, but he really has nothing to do with him! Goro has matured beyond this creature, and even when they were the same age, they were never the same. This thing is a fantasy come to life. A moment in time. A reflection of Shido’s desires holding a hand mirror and grinning back at him with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. A taunt. A tease. A…

A fantasy. Pure and simple. Somehow given legs and a face and feelings. A kid. A misguided young man that wants to please Shido more than anything else. It’s dying to please him, really. To fulfill his every demand. 

And that is something Shido would be a fool to turn down.

Luckily, he’s no fool. 

“I understand, Shido-sama. In that case, you can call me whatever you like.” The thing’s smile is so wide, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It never does. 

“What does he call you? The Captain?” (Shido is just curious.) 

“He calls me ‘Akechi-kun.’ I like that name, too.” 

He surely does. But Shido does not. “No. I used to call him that. It’s too close…like I said, you’re not him.” 

“I’m not.” Cognitive Akechi nods. “You’re right.” 

It surprises Shido that this cognitive creature would agree to that. He touches his chin in thought. Maybe, he thinks, Cognitive Akechi wants to have his own identity, too. Maybe he’s tired of being compared to Goro all the time. His existence was based off Goro’s in the beginning, but now that they’re worlds apart it just seems cruel and wrong to have them share an identity. A set of expectations. A name. 

This thing is only a cognition. And yet, it’s here, isn’t it? It’s very nearly a person. It’s self-aware! Self-awareness must surely be the hallmark of personhood. Plus, self-awareness itself is a metacognitive process…

“How about I call you ‘ _ninchi’_?*” The word slips out. But Shido is actually proud of himself. It sounds like a real name! (Or, almost. Suitably so.) 

“Ninchi?” The creature repeats. He thinks about it for a moment. Then he nods, smiling with his eyes closed. “Sure. I like it!” 

When his eyes are closed, he looks like a real person. A dead ringer for Goro from a different time. A kid who just wants a tiny bit of Shido’s attention and affection…

Without thinking, Shido reaches out to Ninchi. He cups his face in one hand. Smoothing his thumb over the smile creases in the corner of his eye. Burying his fingers in his silky brown hair. He should have…he really should have given Goro more attention back then. Now he regrets not fawning over him as much as possible. Goro was so desperate for it and Shido just kept withholding everything.

Ninchi opens his eyes. They’re as cold as ever, but his skin feels warm under Shido’s hand. Like human flesh. “Mmm…that feels nice, Shido-sama.” There’s no lie or act in his voice. 

He’s being honest. That’s all he knows how to be.

Well. If Shido is going to make up for his past mistakes, then there’s no time like the present! He better hurry. 

Excitement pools in his chest. His cock has felt heavy all afternoon, ever since the car ride. He hasn’t exactly flagged even though it’s been hours. When he’s this hard up for it, Shido’s cock is always semi-hard. In a kind of waiting state. Anticipating. Ready. 

He’s definitely hard now, looking at Ninchi. All the ancient fantasies he had about Goro in the beginning come rushing back. There’s one…ah, damn. There’s one that would fit this situation perfectly. Shido’s perverted mind clasps the fantasy with greedy fingers. Traps it like a fish. Refuses to let it go. 

If he wants to play, will Ninchi let him?

Of course he will, right? That’s what he’s designed to do? 

Shido decides to test his theory. “Raise your hand,” he orders.

Without asking why, Ninchi does it. He raises his hand like a kid in school waiting for a teacher to call on him. 

“Now put your hand down.” 

Again, Ninchi does as he’s told. Resting his hand in his lap like before. 

“Good.” So far, successful! Ninchi doesn’t look fazed. Nothing out of the ordinary! “Go over to the door.” 

Nodding, Ninchi walks straight to the door. He stands and waits for his next instructions. Like a good little soldier. Or a man who’s been hypnotized. The perfect puppet. 

And…fuck. Shido is rock hard already. Salivating and thinking of all the lewd things he could ask Ninchi to do right now. Ninchi would agree to every single one. He would agree because that’s his nature. That’s what he _wants_. He wants to do whatever Shido asks, to make him happy, to please him with his performance. He would do it all!

“Lock the door, would you?” Shido orders. Fighting the urge to grip his manhood for some relief. 

Obviously, Ninchi complies. He locks the door from the inside and tests the knob experimentally. Making sure it’s shut. 

He turns back to Shido with a slight smile. “Done, sir. What else would you like me to do?” 

Perfect answer. Shido leans back comfortably on the sofa. “Well, you said you wanted a job, right? I think I have one for you.” 

“Oh? You do? Please tell me what it is. You already know I’ll do anything.” Why are those words so natural coming from Ninchi’s mouth?

As soon as the image appears in Shido’s head (an image he’s been storing safely in his spank bank for emergency occasions, which he hasn’t needed to use in quite some time, and which rises to the surface effortlessly all the same), Ninchi’s clothes begin to change. The kid stares at his own body as his school uniform gradually swaps for a…different kind of uniform. A short black dress with white frills underneath the skirt. A tiny white apron and a white button down t-shirt stuffed underneath the bust of the dress. Puffy white short sleeves on either side. Long white stockings and matronly black loafers. Complete with a headband showing off lacy white frill on top of Ninchi’s adorable head.

A maid outfit. 

Shido blinks hard several times. Is he seeing correctly? If not, this is beyond an eyeglass prescription problem! He might as well check himself into a hospital right now to get his head examined—

“Ah, I see. Is this what Shido-sama wants me to wear?” Ninchi looks at himself. Checking over his shoulder to see the back as well. “It’s very cute! I think it suits me perfectly!”

Well it _absolutely_ does, but, that’s not the issue here—

Grinning, Ninchi puts his hands on his hips. He shakes his waist and the frilly skirt swishes from side to side. He’s playing with the new clothes. With himself. Clearly having fun. “It’s no mystery how my clothes changed, Shido-sama. After all, I’m a being of your own cognition! All you have to do is picture me looking however you like and your cognition can change.” He blinks coquettishly. “I’ll wear whatever Shido-sama wants. I don’t mind. I like looking cute.” 

As Ninchi rubs his cheeks with two fists, hamming up the adorableness, Shido tries to catch up. So…he can change Ninchi’s appearance that easily? Is that why Ninchi has been stuck looking like Goro at age sixteen for so long? Because that’s how Shido met Ninchi back in the palace and that’s what he assumed he would always look like? 

Fascinating. 

Just to see what happens, Shido imagines a feather duster in Ninchi’s hand. Sure enough, one promptly appears out of thin air. 

…No, this is not just fascinating. This is incredible! It’s a fucking miracle and the biggest sin and a gift beyond reason! 

“Mm, okay!” Ninchi waves the feather duster in the air like a wand. “Does Shido-sama want me to do something with this?” 

“Ninchi-chan. Correct yourself.” Shido’s voice turns dark. He’s battling his lust on all cylinders now, but it plays to his advantage. “That’s not how you address me.” 

Right away, Ninchi bows deeply from the waist. Over and over. “I’m so sorry! My apologies! I’m so clumsy and stupid! Please, forgive this silly maid for always messing up! I’ll make it up to you however you like!” 

This look works way too well for Ninchi. It’s painfully cute, and deeply arousing. Shido spreads his legs wide, unconsciously. “You can start by addressing me properly.” 

“Of course!” Ninchi keeps his head down. After a moment, he says, “…Please, don’t be angry with me, sir. The fault is all mine and I intend to do my best to atone for my woefully poor memory. But…what would you like me to call you?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? Call me ‘Master.’” Shido hooks his arms on the back of the couch. Swelling to his full height, staring down at Ninchi with a regal aura. 

He loves this roleplay. He’ll be judged for it when he dies, probably, but so what. Why not add it to the list.

“Yes. Master. Of course.” Ninchi leers at him with a sly grin. Peeking up from his bent stance. “You’re my master.” 

It’s a straight shot to Shido’s ego and his wrought iron cock. “That’s right.” He takes off his suit jacket and tosses it over the arm of the sofa. He unbuttons his shirt down to the middle of his stomach, giving Ninchi a preview of what he knows the young man wants to see. He catches the cognitive being eyeing the exposed skin on Shido’s chest. 

Well. If he wants more, he’s going to have to work for it. 

Shido sighs. “I’ve had a long day.” He really has! “I’m not in the mood to be indulgent tonight. I just want you to finally get some work done around here, understood? Clean this place up.” 

“Yes, sir!” Ninchi straightens, resolve written all over his face. “Where would Master like me to start?” 

“Dust the bookshelves,” Shido orders, gesturing to the wall. There are floor to ceiling shelves lined with books across each wall of the office. History books and the like. “Make sure to get every shelf, you hear me?” 

“Yes, sir. Every shelf. Understood!” Ninchi marches over to the bookshelf with purpose. 

For all his bravado, he just stands there awkwardly. 

“What’s the problem?” Shido asks, already knowing what it is.

“Umm…” Ninchi glances at his feather duster and the bookshelf. “Master wants me to dust, but um…how, again?” 

Of course Ninchi has no clue what Shido’s talking about. How could he? Not like there are chores on the cruise ship. But that doesn’t mean Shido won’t take the opportunity to tease him about it. 

He clicks his teeth in disappointment. “Can’t you do even this? The simplest possible task?” 

Ninchi clenches the duster between his hands as he claps and bows. “I’m so sorry, Master! I’m a good maid, you’ll see! Please give me one more chance! I can be good if you show me how!” 

This boy. This boy, this boy. Knowing just what to say to him. Shido gives in and palms his aggravatingly thick cock over his pants. It’s a swinging tire iron down there between his legs. Ready to hit something good and hard. 

He imagines bending Ninchi at the waist, pushing the skirt up to his chest, and sliding his cock right into him. He’d get in there all the way on the first thrust. Because Ninchi is a huge cockslut, as everyone knows. He’s probably already so open for him! 

“Nnnh…!” Ninchi’s eyes squeeze shut. His knees wobble and his thighs tremble. “M-master! Is…is Master imagining me doing naughty things? Because I feel….!” 

Oh, shit. Does Shido’s cognition stretch this far? Can he even imagine things about Ninchi’s intimate parts and watch them play out in front of his eyes in real time?

It’s too delicious a thought to resist. Shido closes his eyes and imagines Ninchi’s sweet hole spread as wide as it will go. As wide as it was the last time when Shido speared him on his tongue. Turning him into a wet, twitching cunt like any other.

“Ah-ha!” Ninchi presses his legs together. His grabs two fistfuls of his apron, evidently struggling to stay on his feet. “Master! Please, I’m…! I…!”

“What’s wrong, Ninchi-chan?” Shido laps at the sight he’s created. Strolling over to the cognitive being with casual poise. “Is there something I should know?” 

When he looks at him, Ninchi’s face is beet red. Clouded over with a brainwashed expression of love, lust, and devotion. Diabolically gorgeous, by Shido’s standards. Wanton and needy. He thumbs some of the spit on Ninchi’s lip, letting the kid lick his finger with a dry, yearning tongue.

“Master, you know I want you…” Ninchi whines. “I want you so bad…!” 

Demanding already! But so lovely. His panting breaths and the tremors circulating through his slim body are nectar to Shido’s libido. He could have this boy all night! He could fuck him over every surface of this office and it still wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him! 

More to the point, Shido isn’t ready to give in to Ninchi’s demands yet. No matter how cute they are. He asks, mostly to tease, “Won’t he be mad, though? Your Captain?”

Ninchi looks conflicted for a moment. Then he shakes his head resolutely. “No. The Captain sent me here for a reason. I think maybe Shido-sama is supposed to fuck me. Maybe that’s my job. Has Master been feeling stressed lately? In a way that requires my help?”

Shido ruminates on this point. It’s possible what Ninchi says is true. Maybe he should fuck Ninchi into next week. Maybe that’ll solve all their problems. It would certainly solve one, at least: The problem of Shido not getting laid in ten days! 

He’ll take it. Naturally. 

“Good thinking, Ninchi-chan,” Shido coos. “I have been wanting some special attention recently. Maybe if you’re a good boy, if you follow all of your master’s directions, I’ll allow you to give me what I need. What do you say?” 

Ninchi’s eyes sparkle. He nods with pure enthusiasm. “Yes, Master! I’ll do it! I’ll be perfect for you, I promise!” 

“That’s what I thought.” Shido presses a quick kiss to Ninchi’s head, right next to the maid headpiece. “Now, let’s show you how to dust.” 

He takes Ninchi’s hand with the feather duster and guides him in the proper motions. That’s mostly just for show, of course, because the real game is happening in the space between their bodies. Shido is shoving his hot, hard manhood into Nichi’s bare thigh. Letting him feel the thing he craves so badly. Just a taste. 

Ninchi moans openly. His hands shake as he tries to do as Shido asks. Shido’s clothed cock fills the gap between his thighs, mere inches away from his hole. He’s visibly vibrating with the need to get it a little closer—but he has to follow his directions!

“I think you know what to do now,” Shido announces. He steps away, forcing Ninchi to lean on the bookshelf for support. “Show me.” 

“L-like this, Master?” Nicnhi repeats the dusting motion Shido showed him. It’s barely passable, but. So what. 

“That’s good enough.” Shido lets him dust for a few seconds before adding, “But. I think you need to be punished for not knowing the most basic tasks of your craft. Even an amateur maid would know how to dust. So you should learn this lesson well.” 

Ninchi looks at Shido over his shoulder. His cheeks are still dyed crimson. “Master knows best,” he agrees. Sweet and compliant. “If he wants to punish me, I’m sure I deserve it.” 

Shido’s cock jumps. Painfully hard. He has to grit his teeth to keep focused. These are critical hits Ninchi is serving him! “Nothing too terrible, I promise,” Shido warbles. He’s actually telling the truth for once.

He gives the order, one hand in his pocket, squeezing his cock where it lists against his thigh: “Step out of your panties and give them to me.” 

Ninchi blinks. Saying nothing, he reaches under his skirt and drops his tiny white panties. Lacey and pretty, but surprisingly modest considering the options are, feasibly, anything conceivable. (Modesty is another one of Shido’s fetishes, since it’s quite rare that he meets someone with any modesty left). Ninchi unhooks the panties from his ankles and offers them to Shido with both hands. 

“Here, Master. For you.” 

Shido takes the gift. He immediately presses the lace against his nose. Inhaling like a common miscreant. It smells exactly as it should, like skin and flowery sweat and Ninchi’s wet hole. Shido licks his top lip to chase the taste. 

“That’s it,” Shido growls. He stuffs the panties into his shirt pocket (where a pocket square would go; Shido likes this better). “Incompetent maids aren’t allowed to wear panties while they work. Now you know. So get started.”

Ninchi bows again. “Yes, Master. Right away.” 

As Ninchi begins to dust the bookshelves, Shido takes a step back. Surveying his handiwork. This is truly a beautiful picture! The maid outfit hugs Ninchi’s waist in the most enticing way. Every time he reaches for one of the higher shelves, he has to stretch on his toes. The skirt rides up his thighs, showing off a slight peek of his perfect little ass cheeks. Shido’s hands itch at his sides, longing to cop a feel. 

But he knows it’ll be better if he makes Ninchi wait for it. If he makes them both wait.

So, Shido settles on the couch and watches TV for a bit. He lights up a cigarette (a habit he’s been indulging too much lately) and smokes. The news is pedestrian today, nothing interesting. He watches some talking heads go back and forth about his foreign policy agenda. He’s only mildly interested. If these doubters had any complaints, then they shouldn’t have voted for him a year ago. Winning in a landslide like that gave Shido a mandate to govern however the hell he wants. And he will. 

As his cigarette burns low and the sun begins to set, Shido checks on Ninchi. The boy has managed to dust two whole shelves, floor to ceiling! Now he’s working on the third. He’s so diligent and focused, probably happy to have something to put his energy towards. After a whole day of sitting. 

Fortunately, Shido can give him plenty of ways to use that energy. “Ninchi-chan, come here. Dust the TV and the mantle underneath, would you?”

“Yes, Master!” Ninchi hurries over to the TV, right in front of Shido. He stretches towards the screen, but it’s a little too high. He can’t quite reach (this is a wall-mounted screen, after all.) 

“Keep going,” Shido encourages, rising to his feet. A hungry jungle cat. Stalking. Biding his time. 

Ninchi stretches as far as he possibly can, duster high above his head. It’s his maximum effort. And, wonderfully, it exposes the two half-moons of his ass, where his cheeks meet his thighs. As well as his tight balls tucked between his legs. His cock is hard and pointing straight up, so Shido can’t see it from this angle, but he sees enough. 

Delicious. Shido sticks two fingers in his own mouth and stands behind Ninchi like a predator. He shuts off the TV so that they can finally have blissful silence. Nothing but Ninchi’s straining groans to fill the air.

He’s trying so hard to reach the screen, but he can only manage to dust the lower third of it. Any higher and he’ll need a step ladder. 

Shido already has what he wants. 

“Good job, Ninchi-chan. You’re working hard, I see.” His nose brushes Ninchi’s hair. He sniffs, greeted by the floral smell of this boy’s honest sweat. “I appreciate that.” 

Ninchi pauses his dusting and smiles at Shido. “Thank you, Master. It makes me happy to do a good job for you.” 

“I know it does. I know…” Shido runs his palm up the back of Ninchi’s thigh, drinking in the boy’s gasp. He lifts the bottom of the skirt, slowly revealing the rest of Ninchi’s beautiful ass.

He trails his fingers across the soft, sensitive skin on Ninchi’s inner thighs. “Don’t stop,” he orders, when Ninchi’s hands falter and he shivers hard. “Keep up that work ethic you told me so much about.” As he speaks, he fondles Ninchi’s balls with one tender, masterful hand. With the other, he drags his fingers up the rounded expanse of Ninchi’s exposed bottom. Snaking around the cushiony flesh just to tease, before he finds the spread hole.

“Mmm—ah!” Ninchi gasps, trembling from head to toe.

Shido presses his fingers inside of him. Lightly at first. Circling the puckered, tortured flesh. He eyes his progress, watching the irritated rim of that hole spasm under his touch. He finger fucks Ninchi gently, letting him feel each slow slide of skin against skin. The shallow dig of his fingers as they reach inside him. 

When he presses in to the first knuckle, Ninchi loses his composure. He falls forward against the wall. Breathing hard, like he’s just run a marathon. 

“Master…master! Nnh!” Ninchi’s fingers scrape against the paint on the wall. Shido finds the scratches adorable. “Y-your fingers! Your fingers feel good—too good!” 

Shido traps him against the wall with the bulk of his toned frame. “Too good?” he asks. “You can’t handle any more than this? I’m barely touching you.” 

Ninchi shakes his head. “I—! I can! I can handle more, Master! I know I can, but…your fingers! AH!"

Delighting in this test of patience, Shido twists his hand inside Ninchi. Crooking his fingers to give him extra sensation. Ninchi sobs brokenly and writhes in place. Out of the corner of his eye, Shido sees something shiny trickle onto the floor. He instantly knows what it is. 

He grabs Ninchi’s dripping wet cock and squeezes it tight. Ninchi rocks himself between both of Shido’s hands. Wild with pleasure. His eyes are glassy and there’s drool dribbling down his front. Staining the buttons on his dress.

He’s rabid for cock. Shido knew this all along.

“Naughty boy,” Shido growls in his ear. Stroking him and fingering him at the same time. “Ruining your pretty outfit with your pre-cum, because you just can’t wait.” 

“I’m sorry, Master! Ah—ah! Please!” Ninchi thrusts into Shido’s fist, then back onto his fingers. Out of control. “Please stick your fingers deeper inside of me! I can’t wait! I’m trying so hard to follow your directions, but I can’t!” 

Shido won’t go any further than the first knuckle. He scissors his fingers in all directions to torture Ninchi with the insufficient burn of that stretch. “Well if you can’t follow orders then don’t expect anything nice in return.” 

Ninchi cries. He shakes his head. “I can follow orders! I…I usually can! B-but…Master is teasing me too much!” He picks up the feather duster and tries again to dust the TV, even with three fingers inside of him and a hand around his cock. “B-but…if…this is what you want, then…I’ll do my best!” 

“There’s that winning spirit,” Shido mocks. He finds Ninchi terribly endearing. His spirit is what Shido loves the most about him! But of course he’ll tease him for it. That’s a given.

Just to prove a point, Shido knocks over a statue from the mantle. It lands on the carpet with a dull thud. 

“You clumsy little slut.” Shido’s breath is hot in Ninchi’s ear. “How careless of you. Pick that up.” 

“Y-yes…Master…” Quivering, crying, sweating, and dripping, Ninchi bends over at the waist to pick up the statue—

As soon as Ninchi touches the ground, Shido shoves his fingers in all the way. As far as he can. Rough and hard, right up against that boy’s sweet spot (which he has memorized, since his body is identical to Goro’s in that way). Exactly the way Ninchi has been begging him to. 

And like that, Ninchi cums. His knees give out underneath him with the force of it. He lands flat on his face. Shido lets him cum on his own for a few seconds, spraying and seizing in pleasure, before he decides to be merciful and kneels down next to him. His puts his fingers back inside and fucks him through the tail end of his orgasm. Prolonging it, milking his cock with tough, quick strokes as Ninchi spirals.

It’s not quite a ruined orgasm—it actually looked very enjoyable—but it definitely won’t be enough to satisfy Ninchi. Not by a long shot. This boy came from foreplay, from light teasing and his -hair-trigger G-spot. That wasn’t a real fuck. 

Shido scoops Ninchi into his arms, brushing the hair out of his face. “What a terrible maid you are,” he scolds. “Cumming all over my carpet. You made more of a mess than there was when you started.” 

Ninchi delights in the warmth of Shido’s arms. “You’re right, Master. I’m the worst maid. But…I can still be a good boy for you.” With great effort, he rises to his knees. “If Master will let me keep trying.” 

Shido has to applaud this bravado! He nods in appreciation, pulling his hands away from Ninchi. He sits on the sofa with his legs spread. An enticing enough gesture on its own. Then, he holds his hand an inch away from his cock and beckons Ninchi to come closer.

“Come here, pet. Show me what a good boy you are.” 

Ninchi nods happily. He moves to stand, but Shido shakes his head and growls in his throat. Ninchi drops back to his knees. 

“Crawl to me,” Shido orders. “Like a good pet.” 

“Yes, Master.” Ninchi obeys and crawls between Shidos spread legs on all fours. 

When he arrives, he plops down onto his knees and waits. His eyes are glued to Shido’s manhood. Glistening with lust and unspent need. Eyeing his prize. Shido wants to paint a picture of this boy looking like that. So beautiful and so desperate! 

Shido unzips his pants slowly. Pulls out his cock even slower. As his red, angry erection finally comes into view, Ninchi audibly whines. His mouth stretches wide. Ready to take it. His eyes are nothing but two shiny black rocks devoid of any emotion except lust. 

“Do you know what you look like right now?” Shido asks. He strokes himself in front of Ninchi’s face. “Mouth open, panting, whining for my cock?” 

Ninchi doesn’t answer. But Shido doesn’t need to explain. Because he’s imagining it perfectly already.

A pair of short dog ears appears on top of Ninchi’s head, pressed against the maid frill. The ears are realistic (it’s not a headband; through Shido’s cognition, it’s a set of actual dog ears). Light brown (a few shades lighter than Goro’s hair, more of a tan color) and furry. At the same time the ears appear, a scruffy tail appears in back of Ninchi as well. Forcing his skirt to ride up. The tip peeks out from underneath layers of crinoline.

“There’s my sweet boy,” Shido grins. This checks off another one of his fantasy boxes. “You are so cute your master can hardly stand it. Do you know that?” 

As a reward for being adorable, Shido scratches one of Ninchi’s ears. Ninchi moans in pleasure and his tail starts to wag. 

It’s times like these (not that there are many times like this, or any at all, for that matter) Shido wishes he had relented when he was pressed to install cameras in here. He fought them tooth and nail because he wanted his privacy. But now? Oh, to have this footage later! To watch maid-dog Ninchi on his knees, drooling for his cock! 

Shido will just have to do his damndest to remember it well.

“Are you ready for your treat, boy?” He pats Ninchi’s cheek. A signal for him to open wide. 

Tongue out, panting hard, Ninchi holds his hands in front of his chest. Like paws. “Yes, Master! I’m ready!” 

“Then beg me for it. Prove to me you deserve your master’s cock.” 

Ninchi starts barking imploringly. “Arf-arf! Please, Master! Arf! Woof! I’ll be a good boy! I promise! Arf! Arf! Please let me have your cock! I…” Tears well in his eyes. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t have it!” 

Shido clicks his tongue in sympathy. His cups Ninchi’s solemn face. “You poor thing. I think you’ve waited long enough, haven’t you?” 

Whining high in his throat, tail between his legs, Ninchi nods.

“Well, then, here you go. Enjoy.” Shido holds Ninchi’s jaw open and feeds him his cock. 

There’s a difficult, scary moment where Shido worries that it’s all been too much. The second he feels Ninchi’s slobbering mouth on the head of his cock—after _ten days_ of abstinence—he thinks he might cum. He needs to stop for a minute, take a few deep breaths. Close his eyes. Try not to think about the pretty boy on his knees, waiting for his cock. Anything but that…

“What’s wrong, Master?” Ninchi whines. He laps Shido’s rod from base to tip with all the enthusiasm of his brethren canine. “How can I help?” 

Sucking in air through his nose, Shido pets Ninchi’s head. “You’re doing great, Ninchi,” he encourages. “Just keep doing that…” 

“Yes, sir!” Ninchi redoubles his licking. Tonguing the throbbing vein on the underside of Shido’s cock, mouthing the tip, kissing and sucking every ridge of him. 

His mouth feels like Goro’s. That’s a turn on like no other for Shido.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Shido realizes that no matter what, he doesn’t have much time. He pulls Ninchi into his lap, forcing him to straddle his waist. 

He grabs the scruffy tail in back of Ninchi and pulls, using it as a guide to line his cock up to Ninchi’s gaping hole. Before he enters him, he lifts Ninchi’s chin. Their gazes meet and lock. 

“Look at me,” Shido instructs. “Look at me while I’m fucking you.” 

Ninchi nods. His jaw drops as Shido slides into him carefully. “Yes, Shido-sama. I will.” 

Grunting in pure pleasure, Shido yanks Ninchi onto his cock. Driving his full girth into him. Ninchi throws his head back and screams in happiness and Shido is glad for it (despite the noise complaints he might get from his secretary, which would certainly not be the first of its kind). Because the sound disguises his own broken moan, which he can’t hold back.

This…this is what it feels like—he remembers—

It feels so unbearably good inside Ninchi! Shido ruts his hips upward, searching for that glorious heat. A man on a mission. Determined. He moves Ninchi’s limp, malleable body in time to his thrusts. Crashing into him disastrously as their hips meet. 

“Ah—ah—ah!” Ninchi cries. “Shido-sama! Master! My master’s cock is amazing! I’m so lucky! Ah-ah—AH! Please!” He holds Shido’s face in his hands, staring into his eyes as ordered (though by now, Shido can hardly follow the order himself). “Please don’t stop fucking me!”

“This is your treat, Ninchi,” Shido huffs. Loosing control of his hips. Rutting like an animal with a fixed focus. “You’ve earned it. Because you turned me on so good. Yeah…you’re such a good boy for Master, aren’t you?”

Ninchi nods. Eyes rolling back in his head. “Yes! YES! Yes yesyes—!” 

When Shido cums, he loses track for a good while of which way is up and which is down. He thinks he throws Ninchi onto the couch and plows into him harder, emptying himself of every last drop of cum that’s been stored in his balls for these past ten days, but he can’t be certain. He thinks Ninchi cums as well. He must have. Because when Shido’s cognizance returns, he’s laying down flat on his back with Ninchi perched on his hips. Cover in cum from all angles. 

Looking like he’s won some unknown prize. Shatteringly proud of himself. Preening and sighing in contentment. 

“Wow, Master…” he sighs, running his fingers through Shido’s short beard. “I had no idea you needed me this much. A lot came out! You must have been aching to put it inside me.”

Shido’s glasses are fogged and stained. He takes them off. Nodding. “…Yeah. I was.”

Chuckling, Ninchi places Shido’s glasses on the nearby end table. “Incredible! Master was able to control himself so well! I think I still have a lot to learn from you, Shido-sama. Can you teach me how to be patient and in control like you?”

Of all Shido’s many virtues, patience and control are not two that he can comfortably crow about. Still. He’s not going to deny Ninchi’s request! Even if this is the pillow talk, it’s hot. 

“I certainly will,” he promises. “I’ll teach you whenever you like.” He kisses the back of Ninchi’s hand. Affectionate kisses, promises, and praise are easier for Shido to give now. Since he’s had so much practice with Goro. 

A thought occurs to him. “But, my pet. Have you tried the palace yet? Is the door unlocked?” 

Ninchi shakes his head forlornly. “I tried, Shido-sama. But it’s still locked. I guess having sex with you wasn’t my mission after all.” 

Shido nods and holds Ninchi close to his chest. Letting him rest. “I see. Well, we tried.” He kisses his nose and is satisfied with the delighted squeal he gets in response. “Don’t worry about a thing, my dear. You can stay with me until the palace lets you back in. I’ll take care of you until then. As long as it takes. Understood?”

Ninchi’s opaque eyes shimmer with love. “Thank you, Shido-sama. You’re so kind. Just like my captain.” He squeezes Shido’s chest and hums gleefully. 

What? The Captain—fuck, no, Shido’s shadow—is kind? That’s strange. Shido wasn’t aware of that, nor did he think it possible. Aren’t palace rulers supposed to be the grisly parts of a person’s psyche? Or something? Didn’t Goro describe Shido’s shadow as a warlord?

So how the hell is he kind?

As they lay there, Shido contemplates this. If the shadow is kind—in some small way, at least to Ninchi—then there must be some part of Shido that is kind too. Although no one in his life has ever dared to call him that (not even Goro). The shadow is an undeniable part of Shido, there’s no question on that front. So it must be true…

Then, if that’s the case, what part of Shido is kind? 

After a few minutes it hits him. He looks down at a trilling, fucked into bliss Ninchi. Held tightly in his arms and loving every second. He thinks about Goro, who has a home with him that they share. Every day and every night. Together. 

Maybe…

Maybe it’s this part.

________________________

Afterwards, Shido imagines Ninchi wearing normal clothes (not that stupid high school uniform, just normal clothes. A grey button down shirt and black jeans). The dog ears and maid outfit disappear—as do other obvious traces of what they’ve been doing—and Ninchi sits up straight. Stretches. Says he feels refreshed.

If only the same could be said for Shido. He really just wants to go home and take a shower. That fuck took a lot out of him. 

Rubbing his eyes, he stares blearily at his phone. He has over twenty unopened text messages.

Mostly from Goro.

**G:** _Alright, exams are finally done! Wasn’t too hard. I think I did well. I’m heading into the palace now._

Thirty minutes later: 

**G:** _I went in the palace with no problem. No lock that I could see. I spoke to your shadow. He was annoyingly vague about that thing’s job._

**G:** _He said he wants us all to be a family. He said that, moving forward, he doesn’t want the cognitive me to ever have to worry about being taken care of. So he wants us to get closer. All three of us._

**G:** _Maybe he wants the thing to have options, I guess? People to go to if he needs help?_

**G:** _Help with what, though? I can’t figure it out._

**G:** _I don’t know. Your shadow was acting weird. It’s changed since the last time I saw it. Hard to explain how. I’ll tell you more when we see each other._

Fifteen minutes later:

**G:** _Hello? Shido-san? Are you getting these messages?_

**G:** _I know you’re not caught up in a meeting because you still check your phone in meetings like some high school delinquent._

Five more minutes.

**G:** _Okay, seriously. Text me as soon as you get this. I’m headed over to the Kantei now._

Two more minutes.

**G:** _….you’re fucking him, aren’t you?_

**G:** _God damn it, Shido! Come on! It’s been five hours! Is that really the limit of how long you can keep it in your pants?_

**G:** _Don’t even bother answering. I know you’re fucking him. I need to take a walk._

Shido reads through the messages and heaves a long, tired sigh. He thought they were past this. Hadn’t they gone over everything, how Shido was allowed to fuck Ninchi because Ninchi is a reflection of Goro himself, in some ways. How it’s more like masturbation (that session especially, with the way Ninchi’s physical body responded to the pictures in Shido’s head) than anything! 

Why is Goro so hung up on this?

He sits at his desk to type a response.

**S:** _I know you already have your answer, but I’m confirming it. I have nothing to hide. Yes, I fucked him. We just finished. We thought maybe it was his mission to have sex with me and that he could go back to the palace afterwards. But it seems that’s not the case._

**S:** _Even so, come back to the Kantei, Goro. Let’s all have dinner and talk._

Shido waits two long, agonizing minutes. It takes the full weight of his trust in Goro’s stability and maturity (an admittedly fledging thing) to keep him grounded.

Then, finally:

**G:** _Okay._

Shortly afterwards:

**G:** _On my way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ninchi 認知 - “cognition” in Japanese
> 
> This is the Love Ninchi agenda! Stay tuned for part 2, coming soon :)


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing that pissed Goro the most is the fact that he's not pissed off enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shido's shadow is singing this: [長良川艶歌 Naraga River Enka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iux9g_v-hNs&feature=emb_logo) by Hiroshi Itsuki.

Goro stares at the still surface of the lake in Inokashira Park. He doesn’t know why he came here. He never comes here. He’s not the kind of person constantly bemoaning the hustle and bustle of the city. Goro likes that stuff. He likes the thrum of Tokyo’s busy streets, the way a person can disappear into a crowd. The way walking feels like driving. Like you’re a car on a highway. Unable to stop lest you get swept away. 

But when Goro figured out that Shido had fucked the cognitive version of him while he was in school (seriously, _five hours_ ), he wound up here. As if his feet took him automatically. 

The water in the lake is very still. Birds sing a slow, somber song as the sun begins to set. There aren’t many people around. 

Goro hates it here. Why the fuck did he come here. 

The weirdest part is….

He’s not as mad as he thought he’d be. 

When he first saw that creature sitting in Shido’s office, yeah he was mad. What the hell was it doing in the real world? Sure, he’d made peace with the fact that the thing existed in the palace (they’d established that much), but why did it have to come to the real world? What was the goal? Was it—?

Goro’s first panicked, random thought was that the thing was trying to replace him. He felt a sense of competitiveness, like he might have to kill his twin in order to stay relevant in Shido’s life. That they would have to fight each other, since the world certainly did not need two Akechi Goros. 

He thought that for a long, hard five minutes or so. 

Then, as the minutes ticked by and Goro got a chance to really look at his cognitive version…his thoughts started to change. Because the more he looked at Cognitive Akechi, the more he realized…this thing is not him. 

Actually, looking at it sort of made him sad.

That thing was wearing Goro’s high school uniform. Goro remembers how he felt back in the days when he used to wear that. He was sixteen. Things were difficult and confusing. He was so focused on bringing Shido down in such a roundabout way that he had completely foregone any hope of being accepted for who he was. Goro used to think that his real self was unlovable, so he created a fictitious version that people in the public would like, and a second, crazier version of that person just for Shido. Never once was he his real self, unless he wore the black mask. Even then…that mask was mostly just made of Goro’s rage. It was part of him, but not all of him. 

Looking at his cognitive double, Goro remembered how bad things used to suck for him. It made him sad. That kid, the one in the uniform, the person Goro used to be…that kid had it rough. 

But things have changed. Goro is not that person anymore. 

In another month, he’ll celebrate his twentieth birthday. Twenty years old feels like a big milestone for him. Because there was a time when he was not sure he would live past eighteen, when he hadn’t planned out a second of his life past the day he told Shido the truth. He felt like a book with the ending ripped out. He’d never get to know how his own story ended because Goro figured his life would end itself once his plan was finished. 

Now that he’s turning twenty…

Every year that passes after eighteen is a revelation. As the days pass, Goro slowly starts to realize he’s still alive. He’s living, breathing, walking. He’s alive—and he gets to have this. Life, a future. Everything. 

He gets to grow up. 

Goro never thought about what a precious thing that is. Until now, when he’s experiencing it firsthand. 

He likes his life now. He likes college, he likes interning for the Diet member who has different opinions than Shido’s. He likes making decisions about his own future. He likes living with Shido, he likes Shido taking care of him. He likes being able to ask Shidofor things and to have them freely given. 

He likes being loved. Having Shido’s love and devotion is a development that happened so fast—so naturally—Goro didn’t even realize he’d earned it until he already had it. By then, it felt normal. Now, he can’t imagine his life without Shido’s love. He doesn’t want to.

He feels good. He feels safe. He doesn’t have to fight. He just has to live.

Having a life like the one he has now…it’s everything. Literally everything. It’s something he surely does not deserve (where’s the bad ending for the bad guys? Why didn’t he and Shido ever get what was coming for them? Isn’t this wrong?), but he doesn’t care. He worked for this, damn it! And bad endings and happy endings? There is no one writing a book of his life. Real shit doesn’t play out like the stories. Things just…happen.

Goro’s gotten his due. In his own way. He has. Maybe he didn’t get what he deserved, but he got what he needed. And he’ll never let it go.

So, being as comfortable as he is now and seeing Cognitive Akechi…it’s not that Cognitive Akechi was ever anything like him (he wasn’t), but let’s be honest: He came fairly close. At times. In some ways. Goro was never that sycophantic or stupid, not on the inside anyway, but the desperation? …Yeah. 

Yeah, the desperation is accurate. There’s enough distance between now and then that Goro can admit that. He was really desperate for Shido’s attention and approval. In a way he no longer has to be, because now he has an abundance of Shido’s time and affection. 

Seeing Cognitive Akechi...

He feels bad for him. 

Not necessarily for ‘him,’ really. Goro knows that creature loves its life. But Goro feels bad for the version of him that creature represents. The lost kid. The hungry, twisted, begging thing. The thing that just wanted love. 

Goro really does feel bad for him. 

As he watches the fading sunlight sparkle on the surface of the lake in Inokashira Park, Goro is able to parse his emotions clearly. He feels bad for Cognitive Akechi because that thing doesn’t get to grow old. Because it has to live out the same old tired tape recording of all Goro’s worst instincts, the worst parts of who he was when he was sixteen. 

It’s basically a nightmare.

That said, Goro never expected to feel sympathy for a creature like Cognitive Akechi. He always thought he would hate him. He _wanted_ to hate him because hate is easy! Goro is used to hate—he’s an expert at it! If he could just hate Cognitive Akechi then he wouldn’t need to face the truth of his past. He wouldn’t have to remember how painful it was to be that thing. 

But he doesn’t hate his cognitive self. Not anymore. He doesn’t hate him, so now it’s complicated. He has to _deal_ with all of that. All those memories…

Goddamn it. 

And it doesn’t help that Shido just goes around fucking anything that walks! Well, not _anything_. Mostly he just fucks Goro and things that look like Goro. Which, Goro has to admit, is flattering in a way. Relationship-affirming.

He really doesn’t feel insecure about Shido fucking Cognitive Akechi. He blew up at Shido over text because…

Goro wasn’t ready to face how not angry he would be. He actually doesn’t mind that Shido fucked his cognitive self. Hardly at all. Not being angry means that Goro has to accept his realizations about Cognitive Akechi. About the differences between them now and the truth of what Cognitive Akechi mirrored in the past. Doing emotional work like this is such a hassle.

So he was pissed because he wasn’t actually pissed. 

The only thing that kind of bothers him about Shido fucking his cognitive self is…well, the kid is sixteen! Not only that, he’s extremely vulnerable! Shido fucking that thing is just Shido taking advantage. 

In reality, things didn’t work out quite that way between the two of them. Goro had to let Shido get blackout drunk, tie him to a chair, slap the hell out of him, and torture his cock before Shido was able to admit that he wanted to fuck Goro. Then, from there, things got a lot easier. That’s how it went down in real life. If Goro looks back on it, he doesn’t feel that Shido took advantage of him. Even during the sex and all the nonsense. He feels like…

They both got what they needed. 

So, Shido fucking the cognitive version of Goro is just a power move. It makes Goro feel strangely protective of the creature. He doesn’t want that thing to be used for sex just because that’s the obvious option. He wants it to make its own choices.

Like how Goro does now.

Of course, persuading Shido not to fuck things (especially when they look like Goro and there is no consequence for him) is a lost cause. Goro won’t even try to lecture his father about fucking Cognitive Akechi because what’s the point? He doesn’t really mind, it’s just that…he hopes Shido took care of Cognitive Akechi properly. At least. 

Besides, these days Shido is…different. Goro doesn’t have the words for what specifically is different about Shido. He can’t really articulate it properly, but he can point to the physical evidence. Shido never misses an opportunity to tuck Goro in and kiss him goodnight (which Goro will never get tired of). He supports Goro’s professional endeavors. He helps him. He asks Goro for things that he needs and he gives them to him. 

Not only that, Shido’s shadow is very different. When Goro went into the palace today (for the first time since they established the psychic lock), he noticed that for real. 

On first glance, he didn’t even recognize Shido’s shadow. He wasn’t wearing his helmet. He wore his uniform, with all the medals and decorum, but his traditional spiky helmet was gone. In its place was a hat. A black hat that matched his uniform, like a captain’s cap. There was a shiny gold seal on the front of the hat in the shape of the insignia for the Kantei. Clearly, Shido’s shadow has recognized the change in his rank. He doesn’t need to fight anymore—he’s already won! Now he needs to rule. To do what he was born to do: Lead. 

There were other stark differences about the interior of Shido’s palace as well. Instead of gliding over ruined Tokyo, Shido’s palace sailed in open water. In the distance behind them was Tokyo (not ruined, it was Tokyo Harbor, a place where ships actually dock in real life) and in front of them, far away, Goro saw a vague outline of something shiny. Amorphous. 

Like an unformed treasure. 

Shido’s shadow was still at the ship’s helm. Goro found him in his usual spot, singing an enka tune. Just like old times. It was nostalgic. He walked up behind The Captain, staring into the distance at that strange glowing blob. 

“Where are we going?” he asked. Not needing to announce his presence because of course Shadow Shido would have already sensed him. 

Shadow Shido pointed a gloved finger at that hazy mass along the horizon. “There,” he answered. Steering straight at it.

“What is it, though?” Goro narrowed his eyes to see if the thing would take shape. It didn’t. 

Shadow Shido shook his head. “I don’t know.” What an uncharacteristically honest answer! “But wouldn’t you like to find out with me?” 

“With you…?” Goro felt uneasy. Shadow Shido was looking at him, smiling. Inviting him.

But inviting him to _what_?

“Well, not with _me_ ,” The Captain clarified. He nodded towards the ceiling of the ship. “With him. You know, your Papa.” 

Goro still couldn’t manage to fight the blush that rose to his cheeks. Even though this shadow had heard Goro call Shido that with his own mouth. Several times. 

Thoroughly confused, Goro shook his head and got down to business. He interrogated Shadow Shido about giving his puppet the boot, asking again and again what that thing is supposed to do in the real world. Why Shadow Shido refused to let him back.

But Shadow Shido gave vague, odd answers. “Why are you in such a hurry to have him back here?” he volleyed. Answering Goro’s questions with more questions.

“Because he doesn’t belong in the real world,” Goro argued. “You have to know that at least, right?” 

Shadow Shido shrugged. “I know what I know.” 

Okay, what the fuck?! Since when was this thing so evasive and weird? The real Shido is nothing like that! He hates mealy mouthed politician nonsense! He always speaks plainly, even to Goro! Even at the worst of times! 

Goro didn’t like the way this was going.

“Don’t rush his mission,” The Captain scolded. “I gave him a job for a reason and he’ll get it done. He always does. That’s my perfect little tool.” 

He grinned confidently and added, “Besides, aren’t you guys a family? He should have a place with you no matter what. Even if something happens to me, I don’t want him to worry about being cared for.” 

Goro shook his head. The words swam in his head as he tried to make sense of them. Like some dumb riddle. “What do you mean ‘if something happens to you’? What the hell could happen to you—you’re a shadow!” 

Shadow Shido went silent for a short minute. When he spoke again, he sang more enka. Calmly, abrasively. The way he always sang his old, old songs. 

“Dear, my dear, you make me cry,  
Lonely pillows and fisherman inns  
The morning is growing light on the Nagara River.”

Goro shook his head. He couldn’t talk to this thing when it was like this. Totally unreasonable! Goro never had the patience to translate shadow-speak. He just didn’t feel like it. If that thing didn’t want it’s tool back, then…fine! They’d figure it out by themselves. 

But the lyrics stuck in Goro’s head. 

And, although Goro had been on the ship for awhile, that blob in the distance never seemed to get any closer. Goro might have thought it was all an illusion, except for Shadow Shido’s steadfast dedication to the thing.

So. How to explain any of that weirdness to Shido? Goro doesn’t know where to start, because he hasn’t solved the riddles himself. He needs more time thinking about their bizarre conversation to come to any kind of conclusion. Once he has a theory, he’ll share it with Shido. 

Then he gets a text from Shido asking him to come home. So that they can all go to dinner. 

Goro will go, sure. He always would have gone. 

He just needed a moment to himself. To straighten out the edges inside of him that poked him in all the wrong ways. Given time, Goro can focus and take stock of himself.

Given time, Goro can do anything.

_____________________________________

When he arrives in Shido’s office, he finds the place reeking of sex. No surprise there. The cognitive creature is laying on the couch, wearing some kind of outfit Goro has never seen before. A grey buttoned down top and black jeans. It looks alright on him, Goro guesses. Although there’s something about a severe and semi-formal look that just doesn’t fit Cognitive Akechi. 

Shido and Cognitive Akechi stare at Goro with diametrically opposed expressions. Shido looks resigned and defensive, while the cognitive puppet looks ready to boast. Luxuriating in his apparent victory. Is he still playing a game where they need to compete with each other for Shido’s affection?

Even that is a little sad. If it’s a game like that…well, there’s no way Cognitive Akechi can win.

And anyway, he belongs to The Captain. Not the real Shido.

Saying nothing, Goro strides over to the window and pushes it open. Letting some fresh air into the place. Hopefully the office will smell more normal now. The cleaning staff should be in tonight, too. 

He glances at Cognitive Akechi, who waves at him nonchalantly. That thing’s eyes are normally glassy and soulless, but this is even worse than usual. It looks completely spaced out. Its head is loose on its shoulders and it waves at Goro for way too long. As if it’s getting lost in the motion of its own hand. 

Goro sighs. He turns to Shido accusingly. “Did you even let him clean up afterwards?” 

Shido flinches from Goro’s harsh tone. He gestures awkwardly in the cognitive creature’s general direction. “He…didn’t ask to get clean. So…” 

He trails off. It seems he knows he’s digging himself in a deeper hole. Clearing his throat, the prime minister begins packing up his things for the night. Saying no more on the subject. Obvious evidence of guilt, as Goro now knows from years observing his father’s secret tells. Even as a prime minister, Shido is not beyond guilt. It’s refreshing to see.

Except Goro is disgusted with the way that Shido has avoided treating Cognitive Akechi like a person. 

Clicking his teeth irritably, Goro marches over to the creature. It still hurts to look at it. Its teenaged face reminds Goro of years spent staring at himself in the mirror, crafting a persona that might appeal to other people. Perfecting his facial expressions down to the barest fraction of a twitch. Everything. 

This creature is partially made of that calculated persona. A look Goro presented to the world. Although he’s actually much more fucked up than that. 

Tapping his toes in his shoes, still kind of pissed off, Goro addresses the thing directly. “Are you…okay?” he asks.

What a stupid question. It also doesn’t sound natural at all.

“Oh, I’m great, Goro-kun!” The thing giggles. Still sort of waving at him. Rocking its head back and forth. “Really, really great. Shido-sama is so good at fucking me, I can barely stand it…” 

Goro rolls his eyes. Is this the game? Making him jealous? Or is it just the way this thing is? It’s impossible to tell the difference.

But Goro doesn’t really care. “Yeah, yeah, we get it.” He grabs Cognitive Akechi by the elbow and drags him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Huh?” The thing walks where Goro pushes him, but he looks lost. “Where are we going?” 

Goro shoves his cognitive double down the hall. Pushing him past the offices into the residential part of the Kantei where he and Shido live. “We’re going to get you cleaned up.” 

“Hmm? Clean? What do you mean?” 

For fuck’s sake. Is this thing really so pathetic? He doesn’t even know…? 

Goro pushes Cognitive Akechi into Shido’s bedroom, then into the adjoining washroom. “Alright, take your clothes off,” he tells it tersely. 

“Ooooh!” Its eyes widen and it wags its hips seductively. Bending forward. “Did you want to do _this_ with me, Goro-kun? I had no idea!” 

“Shut up. Like there’s any chance of that. Who wants to fuck you, anyway…” 

The idea of that is just ridiculous! It’s the last thing on Goro’s mind. If he’s blushing right now it’s because this thing is just so damn awkward! Saying stuff like that out of nowhere. 

(It’s definitely not because Goro is imagining how soft this creature’s skin is. How it feels to kiss him. How sweet it was when they were wrapped in each other’s arms—) 

“Fucking idiot…” Goro curses under his breath. He starts pulling open the buttons on Cognitive Akechi’s shirt. If this thing won’t undress on its own, then Goro will just have to make him! 

Probably being way too rough, Goro strips his cognitive twin down to nothing. To his extreme surprise, there are no marks on him! No bruises or fingerprints or slaps on the ass. Even his knees look immaculate! Not only that, his ass is actually…clean. Goro expected to find Shido’s cum spilling out of him, making a huge mess of his pants, but in reality…

“See? I tried to tell you.” Cognitive Akechi holds his arms out wide and twirls around for Goro. “I don’t need to get clean! I’m a cognitive being! All Shido has to do is imagine it and my body will become whatever he likes. If he wants me to be clean, then I’m clean. If he wants to see me wear something, then it’s on me. And all the marks he left…” He gestures across his neckline. “If he wants them gone, then they’re gone."

Oh. 

That pisses Goro off more, but not for the reasons this thing thinks. Goro isn’t jealous of whatever time Cognitive Akechi had with Shido. He doesn’t really care about the details. What he’s pissed about is the fact that Shido can hide the evidence of his own perversions so simply! Having a way to remove all marks and stains—it’s too easy of an out! 

Shido should at least have the burden of seeing the aftermath of his actions of Cognitive Akechi’s body. 

Although, this explains the guilt. Shido didn’t want to explain because he didn’t want to admit that his mind has imperial power over this creature. No doubt Shido would use his cognitive abilities for dirty, perverted things. Goro can only imagine what he had Cognitive Akechi do. 

He really doesn’t want to know. 

Nonetheless, Goro runs a bath for his cognitive double and forces him to get in. 

“What? But I’m already clean—”

“No you’re not.” Even if this thing scrubbed a million times, its filth will never come off. “Just get the hell in, will you? Don’t be difficult.”

With a loud splash, Cognitive Akechi lands in the water. Goro tosses a washcloth and a fresh bar of soap at him. Saying nothing else, he closes the door to the washroom and waits for him in Shido’s bedroom.

He finds Shido sitting on the bed. Taking off his cufflinks, a way for him to mentally disconnect from work after a long day.

“I actually wanted a shower…” he mumbles. Mostly to himself.

“You’re fine. You can wait.” Goro sits himself down on the bed grumpily. 

He has a lot of things he wants to say to Shido, but nothing that makes sense in his head. He knows he needs to tell Shido about what’s going on with his shadow. He needs to berate him for taking advantage of that cognitive creature. He needs to tell him that he forgives him for everything that happened when they first met, all the things Shido put him through to make Goro prove himself. Goro forgives him for that because what they have now is so much more—

Quietly, Shido wraps his arms around Goro’s shoulders. Holds him close.

It’s exactly what Goro needs in this moment. He lays his head on Shido’s chest and breathes in his familiar scent. It hasn’t changed in years. It never will, Goro imagines. Wood and leaves. Fresh mint and sandalwood. When Goro smells it, he instantly feels better. He feels safe. 

He knows that Shido has him. Will always have him. 

“Are you angry?” Shido asks, speaking into Goro’s hair. It’s a genuine question. 

Goro shakes his head. “No, I’m not angry. I’m sorry for yelling at you in the text. I actually…” Goro buries his nose in Shido’s neck. His head feels clearer when he’s here. “…it’s fine. Just don’t go too hard on him, okay? Try to rein it in a little. He’s only a kid.” 

“A kid?” Shido looks Goro in the eye. Frowning. Everything wrong with what Goro just said is written on his face.

But Goro doesn’t try to explain. It’s too much. “I know, I know.” He waves his hand to dismiss the thought. “Just…humor me.” 

Shido’s eyebrows bounce in curiosity. Although he doesn’t push it. “Alright. I’ll humor you.” He reverently takes Goro’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. “If I have sex with Ninchi from here on out—which, I’ll admit, will almost certainly happen again—I will try to exercise restraint.” 

“Ninchi?” Goro gives him a weird look. 

“Oh, right. I gave him a name.” Shido rubs his eyes tiredly. “We’re calling him Ninchi from now on. So that it’s clear.” 

Seriously? Shido shouldn’t go around naming people—everyone knows you don’t name the stray puppy you find in the street! Once you name it, then you have to take care of it and it becomes part of the family…

But yeah. Shido is right. They should name him. The thing should have his own name, his own way of being decidedly Not Goro. 

“Wow, that’s the best name you could come up with?” Goro can’t help the snipe. As a name, ‘Ninchi’ is so obvious it’s painful!

“I was on the spot.” Shido clicks his teeth. Too tired to properly defend his position. “If you have a better one then we’ll use that…” 

Goro thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. “ ‘Ninchi’ is fine, I guess.” 

Shido grumbles, but doesn’t take the chance to make a comment about Goro’s capricious nature. It’s fruitless anyway. They both know how Goro is. How they both are.

There’s comfort in that, too.

“So, you’re…alright? With this? With…everything?” Shido asks one last time just to make sure.

“Yeah. I mean, no. This is totally fucking weird and everything. But, he has nowhere else to go, so he might as well stay with us. We’re his safest option by far. So I don’t mind.” He yawns. “I’ll tell you about your shadow tomorrow, okay? Not in the mood right now.” 

“Good idea.” Shido pecks Goro on the cheek and rises to his feet. He doesn’t seem eager to hear about his shadow, which comes as no surprise. Shido generally steers clear of details about The Captain. “I’m going down to dinner. Come join me when you’re ready.” He pauses. “As long as you’re sure you’re fine?” 

Goro nods. “I’m fine.” For once, he is actually telling the truth. 

He’s fine. 

_______________________________________

The dinner that follows is indicative of a pattern that will soon become familiar to both Shido and Goro. 

Goro insists on changing Ninchi’s hair to help accentuate their differences (their face-shapes are starkly different because of the gap in their apparent ages). So he finds a barrette and pins Ninchi’s bangs to the top of his head. It’s a cute schoolgirl look, but Goro honestly feels like it works for him. 

Ninchi seems pleased. He turns his face from side to side in the mirror and says, “Yeah, this looks good. I’ve never seen my face without bangs before.” 

And if that isn’t the girliest comment Goro’s ever heard, then. Well. 

At dinner, some of the staff are openly surprised to see Ninchi. Of course. They inquire about who he is in the politest ways possible.

“Oh, is there a guest dining with us tonight?” one of the wait staff asks as she serves them all dinner. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” 

Ninchi waves at her. “Hi! The pleasure is all mine! Thank you for your hospitality.” 

The server smiles warmly. Ninchi is cute like this. He does have that part of Goro’s personality, the easy charm when he wants it. 

So, naturally, she says, “My, but he looks just like our Akechi-san! Tell me, what’s the relation?” 

“They’re brothers.” Shido is quick to reply. “Although they’re not close. Ninchi comes from far away.” 

“Brothers? Goodness, that’s wonderful!” The server glances between Goro and Ninchi. “Younger brother, I’m guessing. Well isn’t it nice to have family around!” 

She has no way of knowing how awkward that comment is. Nor how loaded of a statement. 

When she asks Ninchi what he likes to be called, the cognitive creature actually looks at Shido in question. As if asking for permission. Like he needs Shido’s approval to use the name he chose for him. 

Something about that stabs Goro in the heart. He can’t look at him like that for too long, so he just turns away in disgust. 

Shido sees Ninchi’s glance and bails him out immediately. It would be too uncomfortable not to. “This is Ninchi-kun. Please, no need to be formal around him. He’s only a high schooler.” 

This is a conversation they will have many times. Explaining how Ninchi and Goro are ‘brothers separated by circumstance.’ They never need to go into more detail than that. No one ever asks. 

They do, however, have to remind Ninchi to eat food. It goes without saying that cognitive beings do not need to eat, but to keep up appearances in the real world, Ninchi needs to pretend. He tastes food for the first time at the dinner table and looks so perplexed Goro takes it upon himself to pour him some water. He’s legitimately afraid Ninchi will choke and die—does he even know how to chew?

He gets the hang of it. Little by little. Ninchi even learns to deal with the concept of taste.

And yes. Unfortunately, Ninchi’s presence becomes a fixture in the Kantei for several days. Because they are no closer to finding a way to unlock the palace for him. 

Ninchi sleeps in Goro and Shido’s bed at first. For the next few nights. Shido sleeps in the middle, with Goro and Ninchi on either side of him. Ninchi (and again, this goes without saying) does not need sleep, though. So he simply lays there all night without even blinking. Soon enough, Shido gets unnerved by the sight of that. He tells him to shut his eyes and keep them closed until he says otherwise. 

So Ninchi does as he’s told. For a while, it seems like that’s what he’s best at doing. 

However, there are moments when the fragile peace between the three of them proves difficult. From the very beginning, the sleeping arrangements are tenuous. Ninchi sees the way Shido tucks Goro in. His gaze is sharp, taking in every small detail about the careful way Shido tends to his son. 

He clearly wants the same treatment, but he’s too shy to ask.

“Shido-sama and Goro are so close…” he whispers to himself. “That’s nice…” 

What a passive aggressive hint. 

Yet Shido—for his own reasons—cannot leave Ninchi unsatisfied. “Would you like a kiss goodnight as well, Ninchi?” he asks.

Ninchi immediately perks up. If he were still wearing the dog ears, they’d be at high attention. “Really, Shido-sama? You would do that for me, too?”

“Of course. There’s no reason why you shouldn’t get one.” So he kisses Ninchi on the forehead and tells him in no uncertain terms, looking him in the eyes the way he does to Goro, “I love you, Ninchi. Sleep well.” 

Ninchi’s eyes swell to twice their normal size. “Waah! Shido-sama! Th-that’s so nice of you to say! I don’t know what I’ve done, with my meager existence, to earn your love but I can only hope that I continue to please you, Master—”

“Alright, alright! Enough already!” Goro leans over Shido and lightly punches Ninchi on the shoulder. Shocking him out of his worshipful tirade. “Give it a rest!” 

Ninchi just stares at him. At a loss for words. Shido reminds them both to close their eyes, so they do. But secretly, they eye each other over Shido’s prone body all night.

By the third night, Ninchi has a new game. When Shido kisses him goodnight, he says, “Mmm…Shido-sama…your kisses are getting me all excited! Is there any way, since you love me so much…” He bites his lip and looks imploringly at Shido. “…will Master use his body to satisfy the rest of me? Please?” 

That’s the last night Goro allows the three of them to share a bed. He drags Ninchi into his own bed (hardly ever used) and shuts the door behind them. From then on. 

“But, big brother…!” Yes, he has taken to calling Goro ‘brother.’ It seems the temptation was borne from the story they’re spinning to make any of this passable. Two brothers. “You could have Shido-sama’s body, too! We could share him!”

“Shut the hell up,” Goro seethes. “No more of that. Just be quiet and close your damn eyes.” 

Goro knows—-he absolutely _knows_ —that if Ninchi offers himself, Shido will take him. And that’s generally fine, except Goro doesn’t want their sex to become a regular thing! It’s bad enough that Shido and Ninchi fuck every day while Goro is at school (Shido admits that). They don’t have to fuck in the nighttime, too, just because kissing makes Ninchi horny! 

“There’s more to life than Shido’s dick, you know?” Goro spits at him. 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Ninchi seems genuinely confused. Although it’s not clear what part of that he doesn’t understand. 

Goro doesn’t answer him. Even if Ninchi has no compunctions about it, Goro won’t let Ninchi become nothing but a sex toy for Shido! 

Hell, this is the real world! If Ninchi wanted to be a sex toy (which he obviously does) then he should go back to the palace! The Captain will give him that kind of treatment without question. But sitting around rent-free on Shido’s dick isn’t getting them any closer to solving the problem of Ninchi’s mysterious mission. 

So, sharing a bed becomes a thing that only Goro and Ninchi do. If Shido wants to fuck Ninchi, he can do it in his damn office. The bed is for Goro and Ninchi to have together. Just the two of them. 

______________________

The last day of Goro’s final exams, he has a ten minute break between sections. He just finished the multiple choice questions and when he returns it’ll be time to start the essay portion. He reaches in his backpack for his water bottle and finds something strange.

Instead of his water bottle, there’s a jug (a literal jug, a water pitcher with a precariously closed top) of lemon slices in brownish liquid. Goro opens the jug and sniffs—it’s honey. Lemon slices soaked in honey, that drink Goro sees athletes carrying around in their sports bags.

There is also a note attached. It reads: 

_“Brother~~_

_I made this for you! The internet said this is a good drink to keep your energy up. It should help you stay hydrated and prevent colds too. I had to soak the lemons in honey for three days, otherwise I would have given to you sooner!_

_Hope your testing goes well! Good luck!”_

At the bottom of the note is a cutely drawn dog face. By now, Goro knows that Ninchi relates all too well to the species (and that Shido is at least partially to blame for this). Seeing the dog face there makes Goro blush, but…

He looks at the floating lemons in the jar. Against his better judgement (if Ninchi made this, there’s a good chance it’s not fit for human consumption), he takes a sip. Actually it’s…good. Perhaps too sweet—Goro’s mouth goes dry as soon it touches his lips and he needs to take several more sips for the puckering of his lips to die down. But for a first attempt, it’s not bad!

Goro clutches the jar tightly between his hands.

No one has ever made something like this for him. A typical, sweet gesture. It feels foreign. Why is Ninchi so thoughtful? Goro thought he’d be pissed since Goro is essentially cockblocking him every night…but apparently there are no hard feelings. 

While he takes the rest of his exam, Goro tastes the honey lemon flavor on his tongue. It’s a nice reminder of the treat Ninchi left for him. The note bestowing honest goodwill. Hoping he does his best. Cheering him on. Goro has never been part of a family that cheerleads from the sidelines, he doesn’t even fully understand the concept, but…he thinks he likes it. 

And, the best part? The honey lemon drink was actually not poisoned! (Not that Goro was really worried, but of course that was always in the back of his mind.) 

Goro has to find a way to thank Ninchi. Nothing too flashy. The drink doesn’t seem like a big deal to Ninchi. He doesn’t even mention it when Goro gets home. He just asks (bangs sitting atop his head in high ponytail, his new look) how the exams went. 

“Fine. No issues.” Goro waits for Ninchi to say more. 

“Great! I knew you wouldn’t have any trouble!” Ninchi gives him a thumbs up. “Brother is so smart. Tests are nothing for him!”

Wordlessly, Goro hands him the half-full jar of lemon water. “…Thanks,” he says curtly. Looking at the floor. 

“You’re welcome,” Ninchi says, taking the jar happily. “I hope it helped.”

Goro scratches his temple with one finger. His limbs feel ungainly in a way he’s not quite felt before. He’s tingly. Afraid to break something that he doesn’t even know the shape of. What it looks like. How big or small. How delicate. 

“Yeah,” he replies anyway. Being honest. “I think it did help me.” 

Ninchi looks at him. Tiny ponytail bouncing on his head. “I’m glad.” 

It seems like Ninchi is being honest too.

___________________________

“Here, take this.” Goro hands Ninchi a Suica pass. Not explaining what it’s for. “Come with me.” 

When they reach the subway, Ninchi stares in wonderment. “Whoa…” he says, very overwhelmed. The trains, the stairs, the peoples, the sounds. Goro tucks Ninchi’s hand in the crook of his elbow, telling him not to let go unless Goro says it’s alright. (He’s not very afraid of losing Ninchi, but he’s not _not_ afraid of that either.)

As asked, Ninchi stays glued to Goro’s side as they ride the subway together. Only when they step out onto the street does Ninchi wonder: “Where are we going? There are so many people here…”

“This is Harajuku,” Goro explains. He tugs him the direction of a long row of clothing stores. “We’re going to buy you some clothes. In my opinion, the best clothes are in Kichioji, but…” he glances at Ninchi. “I don’t think retro is your style.” 

“Hm?” Ninchi’s eyes dart over everything in his vicinity. Street signs, people, flashy ads, mascots, tea shops. “But I don’t need clothes, brother. Shido makes sure that I—”

“This isn’t about Shido,” Goro insists. He pulls Ninchi into a name-brand clothing store. “You can’t always wear the stuff Shido wants you to wear. You should find your own style. It doesn’t have to be similar to mine, either.” Goro has taken time to curate his own clothing. Ninchi should do the same. 

There is agency in clothing, Goro knows. He flips through a rack of clothes, keeping an eye on Ninchi as he searches. When a person finds their own style, they are picking the way they want to be seen by the world. That’s a deliberate, powerful choice. 

Goro wants Ninchi to find identity in that. 

“You look, too,” Goro tells him. “Pick out whatever you want.” 

Maybe Goro should have narrowed down the search a little. For a while, Ninchi picks out nothing but novelty sunglasses. Bizarre, flashy frames and strange-colored lenses. One in the shape of a banana, another shaped like the number eight on its side, decorated with as many eights as the designer could fit on the frames. 

“What do you think of these, big brother?” 

Goro huffs. His arm is full of possible clothing options for Ninchi. “Stop with the glasses,” he scolds. “Let’s go try these on.” 

Ninchi is impossible in the dressing room. It’s like he’s never put on clothes before! He’s not an infant, right? Doesn’t he know how to dress—

He doesn’t. That realization hits Goro all at once. Ninchi has never actually dressed himself. He’s too used to being a cognition that is automatically clothed in whatever the palace ruler chooses.

So. The process takes a little longer than Goro anticipated.

They start small. Some print t-shirts and jeans. Ninchi eyes himself in the mirror, touching his limbs curiously. As if he’s not certain that’s really him in the glass.

“How’s this?” Goro asks. (He essentially had to dress Ninchi with his own hands the first few times, but he hopes he’s taught the cognitive creature the basics by now.) 

“Hmm…” Ninchi says noncommittally. “I’ll wear this if it’s what brother likes!”

“No, no, I told you.” Goro is adamant. “It’s not about me. It’s about you. What do you like about it? Or dislike? Let’s start with the color. ”

“Umm, well…” Ninchi touches the shirt. For once, his blank look sharpens into clarity. He’s really seeing himself—maybe for the first time. Eventually he says, “I like this color, I think. And that one.”

Ninchi points out pastel pink and blue. A sweater with a print of a cat face, two-toned pink and blue with a gradient in the middle. Okay. Not bad. At least that leaves them with a few possible options. 

In this way, Goro helps Ninchi find a wardrobe. It’s mostly pink and pastel shirts and sweaters, with a few pairs of shorts, and a white pair of slip-on sneakers. When they leave the store, Ninchi asks to immediately change into a new outfit. 

“Wow, cool! I look great!” He’s wearing salmon-colored nylon shorts with a blue knit top that slides down over one shoulder. Exposing a white undershirt beneath. And his only pair of sneakers. 

Goro nods. Pleased. “Yeah. You do.” He has to admit, the cutesy, preppy style works for Ninchi. 

“But where should I keep my gun?” 

Goro slaps a hand over Ninchi’s mouth and pulls him back into the bathroom stall where they changed clothes. “What the _fuck_?!” he hisses in Ninchi’s face. “You’ve been carrying a gun this whole time?!” 

“Of course.” Ninchi pushes Goro’s hand away. “What if there’s a target Shido-sama needs us to kill? Or what if someone tries to jump us? There’s plenty of reasons to carry a gun, brother, don’t you know that?”

Goro is about to lay into him (they could have gotten arrested just for that slip of the tongue!), but then he realizes…when he was sixteen, he used to carry a gun everywhere too. Stashed in his briefcase. Just in case. Back then, Goro was fairly paranoid. He never knew whether Shido would decide to kill him randomly. If he got tired of him or if he became a liability. Also, what Ninchi said is true. He often got calls in the middle of the day to pursue a target in the metaverse. Eventually it just became easier to carry the gun around.

Now, Goro doesn’t think about things like that. He walks through life with a backpack full of schoolbooks and fizzy drinks when he’s thirsty. That’s it.

But Goro really can’t blame Ninchi for being the way he is. In a way, it’s Goro’s own fault he’s like this. Because this used to be him.

“Alright, just…put it in here.” Goro puts Ninchi’s gun in his backpack and tells him not to say a word about it until they get home. 

So, alright. Not a complete disaster. Overall it was a success! There was just that one heart-stopping moment at the end, and that’s it…

“Oh, hey! Look, brother! A cat cafe!” 

Goro follows Ninchi’s line of sight. There’s an advertisement for a cat cafe on the third floor of this building. Pictures of cats and tiny cartoonish drawings of cats cover the sign, with speech bubbles like, ‘Happy Meow-ternoon,’ and ‘Together Meow-ever!’ 

Those puns don’t even make sense. It’s not a pun if you just change one part of the word arbitrarily with no wordplay…Goro shakes his head. Are these owners amateurs or is there something funny he’s missing? 

“Wow, look at this one!” Ninchi points to the fattest cartoon cat on the sign. “I want to see that!”

Where does Goro even start with this? “No, you…the cartoon ones aren’t real. That’s just for decoration. The cats in the pictures are the ones you can see.”

“Oooh, okay. If you say so.” Ninchi nods. He touches one of the cat pictures gently. 

Goro shakes his head, completely clueless what could be going through Ninchi’s mind. “Let’s just go in,” he says, shuffling Ninchi inside and up the stairs. 

If it’ll put an end to this madness.

Inside the cat cafe, Goro orders them some drinks and sits on the floor in the cafe section. Ninchi is immediately drawn to the cats lounging on the the cat trees. He pets them happily, scratching the sides of their faces. Exactly the way a cat likes to be petted. 

It occurs to Goro that he has no idea how Ninchi knows how to do that. But he doesn’t want to ask either. 

In no time at all, Ninchi has his cat purring. “You’re so cute!” he exclaims. He rubs his forehead against the cat and the cat rubs back. He giggles. Just like a little kid.

Why is Ninchi so similar to a kid, Goro wonders? Is it because he has no life experiences? Because of his general disposition? His lack of subterfuge? Why did Shido create him this way, even subconsciously? 

Goro can’t know the answer to that, but he has to admit that Ninchi and the cat make a cute picture. He snaps a photo on his phone to commemorate it. 

“Here,” Ninchi holds out his milk tea to the cat. “Do you want some of this?”

So that’s how Goro ends up buying cat treats for Ninchi, since feeding the cats human food is strictly against the rules (for obvious reasons) but Ninchi doesn’t seem to be able to stop himself. Once Ninchi has the treats, a gaggle of about five different cats swarm around him. They know a good hustle when they see one. Ninchi gleefully gives them all treats. 

“One for you, and one for you…hey, hey, remember to share! There’s plenty for everyone.” He pets the cats and hums in delight when one lays luxuriously in his lap. Content. 

Ninchi strokes it under the chin. The cat makes a face like it’s smiling, purring wildly. “Hey, big brother, that one reminds me of you.” 

Goro, who has been snapping pictures this whole time, follows Ninchi’s finger. He’s pointing to a black cat crouched in the corner, chewing one of Ninchi’s treats covetously, eyeing everyone as if it’s afraid someone will try to take it. 

Goro rolls his eyes. “Come on. Why that one?” Seriously, that’s the most pissed off cat in the whole cafe!

“Because, when I tried to pet him he almost bit me. But then when I gave him a treat, he ate it right out of my hand. Here, look.” Ninchi holds out out more treats to the black cat. “Come here, little guy. I know you want some more.”

Hesitantly, the cat slinks closer to Ninchi. The other cats are ignoring it, wrapped up in their own treat-loot, but that black cat still eyes them warily. When he reaches Ninchi’s hand he takes the treat and immediately relaxes. This time, he stays next to Ninchi while he eats. 

“There you go.” Ninchi pets his head. “Isn’t that better?”

The cat looks at him for a moment, then goes back to eating. When it’s done, it plops down Content to sit with his back against Ninchi’s thigh and receive pets. 

“See? He came around.” Ninchi strokes between the black cat’s eyes gently. Sure enough, it starts to purr. 

It actually is amazing watching Ninchi win over the most fickle, standoffish cat in the place. There is also something nice about seeing that cat be happy. Since it clearly has some kind of attitude problem, maybe a complex with the other cats…but it’s cute when it purrs.

Goro doesn’t say anything else about whatever likeness he may or may not share with this cat. But he does sit down next to Ninchi and scratch the black cat behind the ears himself. 

Its fur is surprisingly soft. 

___________________________________

That night, Ninchi and Goro lie in bed next to each other. They’re both fresh from their nightly bath and Shido’s goodnight kisses (now he comes into their room to kiss them before retreating sourly back to his own room). Goro knows without looking that Ninchi has his eyes closed, as per his instructions. But Goro isn’t quite ready to sleep yet. 

He turns his head towards Ninchi and considers him. With his hair down, in the dark like this, they really do look alike. The differences are muted here, so it’s almost like it was when they touched each other for the first time. On The Captain’s orders. When Goro was in so much pain he didn’t know how he was going to survive…

“Hey.” He knows Ninchi isn’t asleep, but he speaks softly all the same. The mood is quiet. 

“Yes, brother? What is it?” Ninchi’s eyes are still closed but he answers right away. 

“Did you…have fun today?” 

There’s no particular reason why Goro wants to know. He doesn’t even really understand the question—does this creature have a concept of ‘fun’? Of the typical spectrum of human emotions? Who the hell knows! 

Even so…Goro wants to know. 

Ninchi peeks one eye open. He regards Goro in the dark. “Yeah,” he says. “I really did.” 

Relief floods Goro’s chest. He smiles. Fonder than he meant to. “That’s good.” 

Now both of Ninchi’s eyes are open. He rolls over to face Goro, grinning in his usual way. “Does big brother want me to enjoy myself? To be happy?” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Goro snaps. “I just…I mean, you’ve never done stuff like that before, right? Shopping and the cat cafe?” 

Ninchi shakes his head. “No, never. It was so cool. Those cats were so cute! I could go to that cafe every day if it was allowed.” 

Goro hates that this thing still sees the world in terms of what’s ‘allowed’ and ‘not allowed.’ He scoffs and says, “Well, you can. I mean, not every day probably, since I still need to go with you to make sure you don’t get lost. But, if you wanted to go again…” 

“Big brother will take me?” Ninchi is quick to finish the sentence for him. Guessing what comes next. Eyes sparkling with a light that’s normally absent. 

Goro fights the urge to tuck some of Ninchi’s hair behind his ear. His heart stings with the cuteness on his little brother’s face. He’s never…the thing is, Goro has never had someone to protect before. Besides himself. When he was growing up, it was just Goro and his wits against the dark night of the wide, unfiltered world. He’s the one who kept himself alive all these years. And now, from a place of security, looking down at another thing that he wants to keep safe…a thing that needs protection just as much as Goro did…

He swallows against the clenching in his chest. He says simply, “Yeah. I’ll take you. If I have time. You need more outfits anyway so we can stop by the clothing store, too—” 

Suddenly Goro finds his arms full with a warm body. Ninchi latched onto him like a leech, clamping his arms around Goro’s stomach and burying his face in Goro’s chest. “Yay, thank you. I’m so lucky! Big brother takes such good care of me.” 

This is uncomfortable. Goro didn’t ask to be touched like this! And yet…Ninchi is rubbing his head against him like one of the cats from earlier. Sighing, Goro pats his back. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome, okay?” Why does holding Ninchi like this feel so intimate? He is small and snug in Goro’s arms. “Just don’t forget all these favors…” 

Those last words don’t have any meaning. Completely contrary to the harsh tone he’s trying to take, Goro presses Ninchi closer to his chest. Embracing him properly. Tucking his head underneath his chin. 

Ninchi coos happily. “I definitely won’t. I promise.”

“Good.” Goro finds Ninchi’s face and strokes a hand over his eyes. “Close your eyes now and get some rest.” 

Following his own advice, Goro closes his eyes. Surrounded by Ninchi’s warmth, it’s much easier to fall asleep. He passes out in no time. 

It’s hard to tell how long he’s out. 

Even harder to tell when he notices the touches. 

“Mmm…” 

Goro tosses and turns in his sleep. He’s dreaming of something—of two bodies meeting, but he doesn’t know whose, or where, or why. He just knows there’s a pair of matching bodies intertwined, pushing against each other in a symmetrical way that is normally impossible in reality. But it’s hot. Goro feels like a pervert watching them, especially since he can’t see their faces, but he’s getting turned on in his dream. 

“Ah…!” 

He’s touching himself. He must be, because he’s dreaming of a hand around his cock. It feels _so_ good. It’s as soft as downy feathers and it knows exactly what he likes. That hand is stroking Goro lazily, coaxing him to full hardness. The truth is that Goro hasn’t masturbated in a while (to say nothing of how long it’s been since he last had sex, what, over two weeks? Something like that). Even in his sleep he’s hard up for it. His lips twitch as he watches the couple in front of him lock mouths, tonguing each other wildly. 

Fuck, that’s hot…Goro wants to stroke himself harder. But he doesn’t. He finds that he somehow has no control over his own hand. As if he’s being touched by something else, a thing with a mind of its own—

Wait…

This isn’t right. It doesn’t make sense.

Shaking his head, Goro wakes himself up. He forces himself away from the dream and back into reality—shocked to find a hand buried in his boxers and his shirt pulled up to his chin.

He’s being molested!

“Get the fuck away from me!!” Goro pushes as hard as he can on the body on top of him. Using the force of that motion, he launches himself from the bed to his feet. Chasing away the clinging vestiges of sleep. 

He’s fully awake now. Seething and ready to kill. Standing over his bed, he turns on the bedside lamp with a shaky hand and reaches into the nightstand for the secret pistol taped to the top of drawer— 

When light floods the room, Goro points the gun at the figure in his bed.

His eyes are all fucked up. They have to be. Because the person in his bed is him, Goro himself! 

No, no. He blinks hard. It’s not him. It’s too young. It’s actually…

Oh. Of course. 

“Goddamn it, Ninchi! What the fuck are you doing?!” 

Ninchi is splayed on the bed, sitting on his knees like a dog told to stay. His eyes are wide and expectant, and he’s tangled in the sheets. He doesn’t look human right now. The light in his eyes is gone. Ninchi looks like he did the first time he met him in the palace. He looks like a puppet on strings. 

Goro has to exert all his control not to punch Ninchi right in the face. Breathing out slowly, he shoves his gun back in the drawer. He really should have just killed Ninchi. This thing—this thing is getting on Goro’s last nerve!

“Touching me in my _sleep_? You piece of shit!” Goro feels very violated. He tugs his shirt down and presses his legs together. Shooting Ninchi a venomous glare. “What the hell is that about?”

“Is something wrong, brother?” Ninchi tilts his head to one side. “Didn’t it feel good?”

“No, you fucking asshole!” Goro is in a full rage. That Ninchi would…right when he let his guard down…! 

It’s unforgivable!

“What, really?” Ninchi’s eyes fall to Goro’s crotch. The hardness that has not subsided at all (much to Goro’s chagrin). “But it looks like…it did?” 

Blushing furiously, Goro pulls the hem of his shit over his groin. Covering himself. “Th-this doesn’t mean anything! This is just because…you know what? Fuck you! I don’t have to explain shit to you!” Goro points an accusing finger at Ninchi. “You know what you just did is considered a type of rape, right?” 

Ninchi frowns and scoots to the edge of the bed. “Hm? Rape? What’s that?” 

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Really?! Well…in a way it makes sense. Shido’s subconscious created a creature that has no concept of consent, nor any notion of what it looks like to decline a sexual invitation. He’s a fuck toy. Like a cocksleeve or a dildo or a plug (but generally more talkative). What do fuck toys know about informed consent.

But seriously. _Why_. Why does Goro have to be the one to deal with the shittiest parts of his father’s lame, stupid fantasies?! It’s just unreasonable at this point and it pisses Goro right off!

Undaunted, Ninchi reaches for Goro’s shirt. Tugging on his hip, trying to pull Goro closer. 

Goro swerves out of the way. “Didn’t you hear me?! I said no, you freak! Stay the hell away from me!” 

That seems to have an effect. Ninchi’s mouth opens and closes a few times. He glances away. Then, his body shifts, turning away from Goro. Slowly, he deflates. If he were wearing his dog ears, they’d be pressed low against his head. Scolded and scorned. 

Hurt.

“Did…did I do something wrong, brother?” 

Goro sighs. Some of his rage subsides when he sees Ninchi looking so dejected. “Yes,” he replies. “Yes you did. How many times do I have to say it?” 

Ninchi flinches against the words. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

Goro clicks his teeth and runs a hand through his hair. This got so fucked up so fast. How can he walk this back, how can either of them? Where are they supposed to go from here?

How the hell should Goro know. 

Shaking his head, Goro sits back down on the bed. Apparently it falls to him to have this conversation. “Ninchi,” he begins. “You can’t touch people without asking. That’s bad. It’s actually against the law in the real world. And when someone’s asleep they can’t give their consent, so it’s wrong. It’s illegal. Do you understand?” 

Ninchi nods. Sniffling. “I see now. I didn’t know. And I really am sorry. I mean it.”

That place in Goro’s chest—where Ninchi was curled up before—twinges in pain to see Ninchi so upset. It has to be true what Ninchi said; he really didn’t know. Issues like this aren’t a thing in palaces, everything is subject to the ruler’s will. Ninchi and Goro, though they are functionally brothers at this point, aren’t connected in the way a palace ruler and a cognition are. Ninchi doesn’t know what Goro is really feeling. Goro can’t control Ninchi with his mind.

Between the two of them, it’s the same as between two real people. Things need to be said with words.

This is not Ninchi’s fault. Even though it doesn’t excuse what he did. But he can learn from it. 

“If you wanted to…do that stuff, you should have just asked me,” Goro continues. He lays a gentle hand on Ninchi’s quivering back. Rubbing soft, soothing circles. “Calm down. It’s okay. You just have to remember to use your words.”

“Are you mad at me, brother?” Ninchi asks in a small voice.

Goro’s mouth screws to one side. “I was, yeah. You can’t do things like that. But now…” Goro takes another deep breath. “I get it. It’s fine, alright? I’m not mad anymore.” 

Just like that, Ninchi’s tears are gone. So fast. Suspiciously fast. For a moment Goro almost wonders if he’s being played—

But he doesn’t have time to analyze the situation because Ninchi leaps into his lap like an overgrown puppy. He locks Goro’s neck in a tight hug and presses kisses to Goro’s face. Wet, sloppy kisses.

Damn. Maybe Shido had the right idea when he turned this thing into a dog. Maybe he was _too_ right. Because Goro has to actually fight to push Ninchi away. 

“Stop that!” Goro manages to shove Ninchi off him in a mess of slobber and rigid limbs. He swipes a hand over his wet face. “Words, remember?!”

All traces of tears are gone from Ninchi’s face. He’s smiling again. “Oh, okay. Do you want to know what I was thinking when I started touching you?” His mouth curls mischievously. “What I’m thinking right now?”

Goro feels as though Ninchi’s lips and hands just touched all of him. His body is tingling and throbbing. He can’t help the blush on his cheeks, the ache between his legs. He hasn’t been touched in so long…he’s getting a little desperate for it. Not only that, he’s been sort of eyeing Ninchi since he got here. Remembering that unique kind of pleasure he found with him when they played together in the palace. Goro has never experienced that same pleasure before or since.

He wants it again. That’s the truth. 

So yeah. Goro has some idea what Ninchi was thinking.

“…Fine,” Goro says eventually. Rubbing his nose to hide his own blush. 

“Well, I was thinking of a way I could repay my big brother for such a nice day. Because I really did have fun today, you know. It was the most special day I can ever remember and I can’t wait to tell The Captain about it.” Ninchi smiles. “And it’s all thanks to you, Goro. You’ve been so nice to me…I just want a chance to show my gratitude!” 

It is kind of nice to hear those things. That Goro really did help Ninchi, that he gave him something special. But… 

“You don’t have to do that.” Goro shakes his head. “I didn’t help you because I wanted something like this. I just…wanted you to have a normal day for once. Do you get it?” 

“I know!” Ninchi cups Goro’s face in his hands. Cherishing him. Looking at him with pure sweetness and appreciation. “And that’s what makes my big brother so awesome! You didn’t do it because you were expecting anything in return, you were just helping me. But you have to understand…” 

Eyes open, Ninchi gives Goro the most lascivious, suggestive look Goro has ever seen him wear. “That only makes me want to pay you back even more. Even _better_.”

He kisses Goro on the cheek. As if he’s allowed. As if that’s something they’ve been doing with each other this whole time. 

Goro should stop this right here. He sees where the confusion is, what Ninchi thought and where he was wrong. He should make the boundaries clear and put at an end to all of this at last—

But he doesn’t. He lets Ninchi kiss him. He lowers his eyes and turns his mouth. Silently offering his lips to Ninchi as well. If Ninchi wants them. Because Goro’s lips have been quivering ever since that weird dream he had. He wants to press his fingers to his mouth to get his lips to calm down. But he knows that won’t help. What he really needs…what would feel even better…

It’s right here in front of him.

Chirping out a sound like a purr, Ninchi kisses him on the lips. Goro is stiff at first, just letting it happen, but the longer it goes on…the hungrier he gets. There’s a fire, made of all the lust and desire he’s been sweeping under the rug for the longest, building inside of him. As the seconds tick by, the fire burns hotter and hotter. Goro touches Ninchi’s face and leans into the kiss. 

These lips—!

Fuck, yeah. These are the lips Goro remembers. Pliant and smooth! Ninchi’s body lets Goro taste a sensuality he never gets with Shido. 

It’s honestly addictive. 

When their kiss breaks, Goro grunts in disappointment. He’s turned on to point of discomfort. He doesn’t know what he wants to do with Ninchi (would they jerk each other off like last time? Goro can’t say he minds the idea! Especially since Ninchi’s hands have a special kind of magic to them, as weird as that is to say). But he knows he wants to do it. 

“I figured you’d want this, brother,” Ninchi says. He tugs his own shirt over his head and then reaches for Goro’s. 

Goro doesn’t even try to resist. He lets Ninchi take off his shirt. “Why’s that,” he asks. Morbidly curious (although on some level he knows it’s going to be embarrassing).

“Because, it’s obvious! Shido-sama hasn’t fucked you in a while, has he?” Ninchi blinks at him. Unfeeling. Matter of fact. “At least not since I’ve been here. And probably for a while before that, too, right?”

Shame hits Goro for the first time. He hasn’t been keeping score, but it is true that Shido has been fucking Ninchi more than Goro lately. Because of their schedules and there just hasn’t been time. It doesn’t make Goro jealous…well, it does a little bit. In this light. When Ninchi throws the reality of Goro’s abstinence in his face. 

But what does Ninchi mean, ‘a while before’?

“How do you know that?” Goro fires back at him. He wishes he could make it seem like Ninchi doesn’t know what he’s talking about. But. That’s a lost cause. The truth is obvious at this point, with Goro so easily swayed. His body as keyed up as it is.

“Well, Shido-sama was really pent up the first time we had sex here,” Ninchi explains. He runs his hands down Goro’s chest, delighting at the shivers he gets in response. “I could tell because of how much he came inside me. And the way he blacked out when he was finished.” 

Shido blacked out with Ninchi? Goro can’t help raising his eyebrows. He’s known Shido to do that in the past, but only on rare occasions. When he’s so turned on he genuinely loses control of himself. Those are dangerous times—is Ninchi alright? 

As if in answer, Ninchi tugs at Goro’s boxers. Trying to pull them off.

He seems fine. 

“So that means…” Ninchi leaves Goro’s boxers alone and rises to his feet. “You guys weren’t sleeping together as often as you should have been. Long before I got here.” 

There’s a disapproving look on Ninchi’s face that Goro doesn’t like. “That’s not good, you know? You shouldn’t let that happen.” 

The last thing Goro wants is a lecture! “Don’t act like you know everything,” Goro spits. “You don’t understand how complicated things are in the real world. Shido is busy and so am I. But we’re adults. We can wait if we need to.”

Ninchi shakes his head. “I don’t think so, brother. Waiting is hard for you. There’s no way you’d be able to go so long without Shido-sama’s cock. I would know!” He touches a hand to his own chest sincerely. “I get itchy and desperate if The Captain hasn’t touched me in a while. I can’t stay in control of myself very long if he doesn’t fuck me!” 

Goro rolls his eyes so hard it hurts. “Yeah, but I’m not you.” 

“True. But I still know you, Goro. I know you very well.” Ninchi walks to Goro’s nightstand…

Oh. _That_. 

Shit. 

“While you were sleeping earlier I had a look around. Didn’t take me too long to find it.” He reaches into the nightstand. 

Swallowing hard, Goro turns away. He knows he’s been found out. But he doesn’t particularly want to face the truth in Ninchi’s hands.

It’s too humiliating. 

“Here it is,” Ninchi announces over the dull clattering of several objects in the drawer. (Not least of which is a loaded gun.) “Got it.” 

Goro holds a hand over his face. Shielding his eyes. God, why. This thing. This annoying, stupid, pathetic _thing_ —why did he have to find—

“Is this thing satisfying at all, brother? It’s not as big as Shido-sama. But it does do this…” 

With a click, the dull roar of vibrations punctuates their conversation. That’s the line!

Leaping to his feet, Goro snatches his vibrator away from Ninchi. “D-don’t touch my things!!” he shouts. “Who said you could do that?!” 

Seeming not to hear him, Ninchi reaches into the drawer again. He pulls out a sticky bottle of self-warming lube. It’s Goro’s favorite lubricant by far. When you rub it into the skin, it heats the area by itself. Creating this buzzing, tingling that sensation that feels amazing in Goro’s ass…and combined with the vibe…it’s fucking heaven! 

Although, still not as good as—

Goro grabs that from Ninchi too. “What did I just say?! Leave my stuff alone!” 

“That bottle of lube is really sticky, brother! It looks like you just used it this morning. And your vibrator only had half its battery life, I checked. Have you been fucking yourself a lot?” 

Pangs of deep shame echo in Goro’s hot cheeks. He sputters and shakes his head. He can’t deny Ninchi’s words (what is this kid, an amateur detective? Did Shido’s cognition have to take that shit to heart?!), but he doesn’t have to admit it! Yes, he has been availing himself of his sex toys recently in Shido’s absence. It’s not a big deal. This is part of life and relationships and it really doesn’t mean anything! 

“S-so what!” Goro holds his sex aids to his chest. Protecting them from prying eyes. “Why is it your business what I do when I’m alone?”

Ninchi is seriously. Honestly worried. “The Captain would punish me for using toys like that without his permission. Did Shido-sama say it’s alright for you to fuck yourself with a vibrator? Because if not, then—”

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Goro is reaching his limit. “I’m. Not. You! Shido and I don’t have that kind of relationship. I don’t have to tell him every little thing I do when he’s not around. He doesn’t control me like that!” 

The look Ninchi gives him is withering. Deadpan and devastating. “You’re not being honest with him, Goro.” 

“This isn’t about honesty,” he argues. “Shido doesn’t need to know—”

“I think you’re wrong.” Ninchi’s eyes narrow. He’s not backing down. “If Shido knew you were fucking yourself on a vibrator then I think he would make more of an effort to fuck you himself. He’s like that. And on that, at least, you can’t say I wouldn’t know.” 

His face darkens. “Because I’m a part of Shido. I know what he feels. He would not like hearing about your collection of sex toys.” 

As those words land, Goro bides his time. He sniffs and waits. 

After a moment, he grunts a short laugh. “Tch. Yeah he’d be pissed at first. For like a second. After that he would insist on using every single one of my toys on me himself. Every setting, every function. It would be horrible and I probably wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.” He grins. “But it would be fun.” 

Light dawns over Ninchi’s face. His eyes go wide, showing the whites around the rims. 

Then, he smiles. Nodding. “Yeah. You’re right. That’s exactly what he’d do.”

As they share the realization, putting the ridiculous pieces together, they start to laugh. It starts as a giggle and grows into a full-throated cackle. They’re laughing at Shido, at themselves. At the fact that they’ve come to an understanding. The common ground between them that will never change: Their love for Shido and for The Captain. Respectively. 

The connection Goro’s been craving from Ninchi—someone who feels what he feels—goes right to his head. Before their laughter dies, he tosses his toys on the bed, grabs Ninchi’s shoulders, and kisses him hard. Picking up where they left off.

He doesn’t want any more nonsense. He wants to fuck Ninchi. Shido had his turn, now it’s Goro’s. 

He wants to get off with his newfound little brother.

As if reading his mind, Ninchi pushes Goro back onto the bed. He straddles his legs, trapping Goro beneath him. Fascinated, he eyes the vibrator. 

“Hmm, I’ve never used one of these before,” Ninchi admits. “Is it really worth it?” He sounds serious now at least. Genuinely asking.

Goro nods. Past the pretense. “Yeah. It’s pretty good.”

A twinkle appears in Ninchi’s eyes. “Really? Well then…” He turns the vibrator on to the lowest setting. “Can you show me?” 

Without waiting for an answer, Ninchi trails the buzzing vibrator down Goro’s chest. It’s a decent-sized dildo (yes, not as big as Shido, thank you for pointing that out, Ninchi). Shaped like a real cock, except for the notable difference in the fact that it’s blue. Goro likes the realistic shape. When he’s really lonely, he holds it in his mouth and pretends he’s sucking his father’s cock. The shape is familiar. He can tease it well, as he’s learned to do, using his imagination to supply the rest of what he needs.

Ninchi pulls the front of Goro’s boxers down, letting his hard cock spring free. He passes the vibrator over Goro’s manhood, gently. Teasing him with the vibrations. Goro twitches from head to toe. Out of all the things he’s done with this vibe, he’s never thought to put it on his cock. It’s too sensitive! It kind of hurts! But it also makes him hard enough that he can’t even see straight. Wetness drips from his tip. He moans as his abdominal muscles contract. The tight veins around the base of his dick are bulging. Teeming with the sudden need to release.

Ninchi slips Goro’s underwear away. Leaving him naked. Touching the vibrator to Goro’s cock in an uneven, unpredictable pattern, he bends down and kisses him. Sticking his tongue in Goro’s mouth effortlessly. Licking the roof of his mouth, pressing his tongue all the way to the back of Goro’s throat. Teasing his uvula as if he wants to make him gag.

Goro is too preoccupied to fight back. He wouldn’t want to, even if he could. 

He can taste all of Ninchi. This thing…his brother…this version of himself…this lonely kid…he tastes pretty good! 

“N-ninchi!” Goro gasps for air when Ninchi pulls away. “Th-that’s not what the v-vibe is s-supposed to be use—ah! Used for!” 

It takes all his effort to speak once Ninchi places the vibrator on Goro’s very sensitive head. He tries to pull away—he’s worried he’s going to cum immediately—but Ninchi has him trapped. He taps the vibe to Goro’s tip in a soft rhythm. Making Goro scream with the barest of touches.

“This looks like it works just fine for you, brother,” Ninchi remarks. He opens the lube bottle with one hand, letting some leak onto his fingers. “Oh, but I know where it’s supposed to go.” 

He presses his lubed fingers to Goro’s entrance. “It goes in here, right?” 

Ninchi turns off the vibrator for a moment (otherwise Goro’s release would be inevitable) and shoves two fingers inside of him. He swirls his fingers in a circle—his fingers are so much smaller than Shido’s! Not nearly as strong! They feel…delicate. Precise. A surgeon’s hand fishing around, pinpointing all of Goro’s weakest spots.

“Ah, I see, it’s getting warm!” Ninchi hums in delight. “That’s nice! It must feel great inside of you, brother.” 

Goro is too turned on to fight this pleasure. Being touched by another person—fingers in his ass that aren’t his own, for a change—it feels amazing. He doesn’t try to deny it.

He rocks backwards onto Ninchi’s fingers. It takes a few tries for him to angle those fingers where he needs them, but when he finds it…yes. 

“Yes, right there…!” Goro knows what he sounds like, but he doesn’t care. He just doesn’t want this to stop!

“I see. Okay.” Ninchi pulls his fingers out and Goro openly whines at the loss. His hole is so cravenly hungry—twitching around emptiness. 

He needs something inside, right now! 

Ninchi knows that. On an instinctive level, probably. In answer to Goro’s prayers, he shoves the thick cock-shaped vibe inside of him. Pressing it in deep, at exactly the angle Goro showed him. While Goro moans at the sensation of fullness—at last!—Ninchi grins. Toothy. Knowing. 

He doesn’t give Goro a second to breathe. He turns on the vibe. All the way to the middle setting. 

Stars burst behind Goro’s eyes. He howls. He usually works himself up to this setting, especially when it’s so deep! But Ninchi said he has no experience with these toys, so he doesn’t know how overstimulating it is. Unless he does know, and he’s just fucking with Goro—

“Is that enough for you now? Hmm?” Ninchi thrusts the vibe in and out of Goro. Fucking him good and deep. “Or do you still need more?” 

Goro shakes his head. “No, n-no, wait—no more, let me get used to—AH!”

Of course Ninchi doesn’t listen. He has all the propensity in the world to follow directions, but obviously not when it comes to Goro. Now he’s an impish little monster that just turned the vibe up the highest setting—!

Tears prick Goro’s eyes. The motor inside of him is merciless. Stimulating all his organs, down to the very deepest part of his core. Torturing his sweet spot with an intensity that makes him want to scream and claw Ninchi to bits. 

“Too much, damn it!! Too—much—!” 

“Don’t lie, come on. These are your toys,” Ninchi points out. “Don’t you know what they can do?” 

In demonstration, he twists the vibrator. Making Goro writhe like he’s having a seizure. Ninchi adds that little twist on every thrust. Fucking Goro without even the slightest hesitation. 

The brutality of this fuck unlocks Goro’s most desperate wish. He’s been dying to be fucked like this! That’s the truth. Even though it’s Ninchi—no, to hell with it, he’s glad it is! Ninchi knows what Goro needs! He’s giving it to him so good! 

Ninchi wouldn’t deny him! 

“AHH! YES! YES PLEASE!” Goro is shouting at the top of his lungs. “PLEASE! DON’T STOP!!” 

Like that, with a few more thrusts, Goro cums. He feels like that vibrator touched every single place inside of him all at once. He cums on a long, crystalline, perfect note. Emptying himself in ropes, spraying both him and Ninchi. He’s shaking all over and he doesn’t know how to stop.

Thankfully, Ninchi takes out the vibe and turns it off. If he had kept going, Goro really would have cried. Tumbled right over the edge of overstimulation into a place where he would need Shido’s help to get back from. No one else. 

But they didn’t get there. Ninchi respected the boundary (or, maybe, was unaware of it) and pulled out the vibe. He lays down on Goro’s chest and watches his face. Eyeing him like he would an interesting program on television. Observing how Goro comes down from an intense orgasm. 

Goro brushes sweaty hair off his forehead. He takes a few stuttering deep breaths and locks eyes with Ninchi. “…Thanks,” he says at last. “I needed that.” 

Ninchi nods. “You’re welcome! I think I learned a lot about how these toys work. And, of course, I’m happy to give my big brother something he needs.” He kisses Goro’s sternum. “That’s what I wanted!” 

Sighing, blinking heavily, Goro wraps his hands around Ninchi’s waist. “Are you sure? I mean…you didn’t even…?” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Ninchi pouts a little. “Well, does brother want to give me a turn now? I’d like to see for myself how good it feels. And I don’t think The Captain will be angry if I tell him as soon as I get back, and if it’s you that does it to me…” 

In a sweeping moment of awakening, Goro realizes that somehow…he’s still hard. It’s like that with the vibrator sometimes. It makes him cum so fast that’s it’s not very satisfying in the long run, even though the orgasms are great. Goro can keep going. 

But, if that’s the case then…

Goro grabs Ninchi in a hold and flips their positions. He rolls Ninchi onto his back, staring down at this creature that reminds him so much of himself. The thing Goro used to hate because of how much he hated himself. A thing that now…he actually holds pretty dear to his heart. Goro is past the point of animosity or annoyance. He accepts Ninchi for what he is. 

And, if Goro is being honest, the more he looks at him…the more he wants to know what it feels like.

He wants to _know_. 

“How about…?” Goro holds his stiff manhood in one hand, spreading Ninchi’s legs wide with the other. “If I wanted to…would you let me?” 

Finding the lube, Goro pours some on his own fingers. Its familiar touch excites him even more. He strokes himself, rubbing his fingers over Ninchi’s (very open) hole and asks, “…Can I?”

It’s obvious what he wants.

He’s never done this before. He knows all about how it’s done, but he’s never had the chance to put it into practice himself. This will be his first time. 

If Ninchi lets him.

Glee slowly spreads over Ninchi’s face. Mixed with a look of amusement and ravenous hunger. “You want to fuck me, brother?” he asks.

Goro nods. “Yeah. I do.” 

He does.

Chuckling, nodding wildly, Ninchi wraps his legs around Goro’s waist. Sliding into a better position. “Alright then. Go ahead. I trust you.” He bares his throat, tossing his head back against the bed. “Oh god, big brother, I know you’re going to feel so good!” 

Those words go straight to Goro’s dick. He grits his teeth and lines his dick up to Ninchi’s hole. The fact that Ninchi believes in him speaks volumes, but Goro is not so sure he’ll have any kind of technique here. He’s slightly worried he’ll be disappointing…

No. Fuck that. He won’t be.

He’s going to give his cognitive twin the ride of his life. 

Thrumming with a confident, possessive excitement, Goro pushes himself into Ninchi. His cock breaks past Ninchi’s muscles with no effort at all (Ninchi is notoriously loose, as Shido and The Captain keep saying). So he’s able to slide all the way in on the first thrust. 

He moans brokenly, burying his face into Ninchi’s neck. Holy fucking…shit! 

This feels great! 

“How is it?” Ninchi combs his fingers through Goro’s messy hair. “How does it feel inside of me?” 

“Oh, god…” Goro is almost afraid to move! “It’s so hot…how are you this hot, Ninchi? Is this…?” 

Ninchi giggles. “Well, I don’t know if it’s normal, but, I’m happy it feels good for you.” He shifts his hips. Biting his lip. “Now, Goro. Please. Can you fuck me for real?” 

Rising to his knees, Goro nods. “Yeah. You bet your ass I will!” 

Where has he heard that before? Oh well. No time to think about that now! Goro has a hot ass to fuck. 

And so he does. He lay his hands on the bed, on either side of Ninchi’s waist. He balances his weight on his palms. All Goro needs to do in this angle is rock his hips forward, straight into Ninchi. He works up a rapid, steady pace from the start. He doesn’t know if he’s hitting Ninchi deep enough, he doesn’t know if it’s the right angle, but he’s getting lost to the pleasure. He grunts every time he thrusts. 

“Is this it?” Goro groans through clenched teeth. “Is this what you wanted?”

Ninchi is moaning with his mouth closed. Eyes squeezed shut. He’s pushing back against Goro, probably trying to find his sweet spot. The place that will make him lose his mind.

Goro has an idea. He’s seen Shido do this countless times. 

He grabs Ninchi’s leg, holding it under the knee. Lifting his leg over his own shoulder, Goro pushes in deeper. The angle is steep. It sucks the air right out of Ninchi’s lungs. 

“Ahh! That’s it! That’s it! AHH Goro!!” Ninchi’s body unfurls. Rippling in pleasure. 

Goro fucks him through it. He must be doing something right. He holds himself rigidly in this one position, fucking Ninchi like it’s an exercise in dart throwing. Careful precision, absolute control, eyes on the prize. Goro doesn’t move an inch. He fucks Ninchi at the exact perfect angle and refuses to move until one or both of them cum. 

“Yes, yes! Ah, oh no!” Ninchi gasps. “Oh no, big brother! Brother, I’m cumming—! Your cock is making me cum so fast!” 

Hearing that spurs Goro on. He thrusts harder. Stretched taut in that schooled accuracy he’s working on. “Go ahead! Go ahead and cum!” 

“Nnh—-nnh!” Shivering, eyes rolling around his skull uselessly, Ninchi cries. “I want you—I want my big brother to keep fucking me! My brother’s cock is the best! The best!! I just want it—Ah!” 

Mumbling like a lunatic, Ninchi cums. His mouth hangs open, eyes showing only the whites. And his body! His body clenches hard around Goro’s dick. Goro can feel every pulse of Ninchi’s orgasm. It’s so intimate and it feels incredible…

Is this what Shido feels? Every time Goro cums on his cock? 

Well. Seeing it from this side, it’s no wonder Shido fell in love with him. 

“Tch. Good.” 

Goro spreads Ninchi’s legs wide, holding them by the thighs. He’s not ready to cum again yet, so he’ll keep going. He knows that’s alright because Ninchi is already begging him to keep going. 

“Y-yeh—yeh! Fuck me more! Big brother, fuck me more!” 

Goro is getting there. His thrusts become sloppy as he tries to hold himself together. The tight bowstring of his precision is loosening. He jackrabbits into Ninchi, chasing the sweet taste of release that ghosts his lips like the lingering taste of Ninchi’s saliva.

“Cum inside me, brother! Please! Won’t you let me have your hot cum? I want it!” 

Wow, Ninchi really is a cumslut. He can’t just go around saying things like that! Does he even know what he’s asking for…? 

Of course he does. He must. He’s had it so many times—

When Goro finally climaxes, he feels a sense of accomplishment that normally isn’t there. Being on the receiving side means that Goro has to take whatever Shido gives him, his pride comes from outlasting the sweet torment. But this—being on top? Goro feels like this whole thing only happened because of him! Because of his smart thrusting and his diligence! An orgasm at the end is the best reward, and it feels very much earned. 

Goro now knows why men love this so much. There’s pride here. He’s happy to have it. 

“Thank you, brother! Thank you for your gift!” Ninchi seems pleased as well. That makes Goro feel even better.

He collapses on top of him. Ninchi is there to catch him. He holds Goro for a long while, letting him breathe. He coos wordlessly into Goro’s ear. Pleased like a pet that’s gotten their favorite treat. Goro is exhausted, otherwise he might have something to say. 

But he doesn’t. He’s too happy, too full of realization. He rolls onto his side (slipping out of Ninchi) and drags his cognitive twin with him. They hold each other. 

They lie there. Breathing each other’s air. Limbs tangled. Holding each other. Just holding each other. 

“I really mean it, you know,” Ninchi says. “You’ve given my so many gifts since I’ve been here, Goro. Thank you. I don’t know how to thank you enough.” 

Goro shakes his head. He swats Ninchi’s shoulder, then strokes his face soothingly. “Like I said, you don’t need to thank me. You’re welcome here any time, Ninchi. And you can stay as long as you need.” 

He kisses the back of his hand. A move that never fails to get his heart racing when Shido does it. “I mean, what are big brothers for?” 

They smile at each other. It’s easy, for once. And real. 

Suddenly—

Ninchi gasps. He jolts straight up. His body is tight and there is a faraway look in his black eyes. He’s seeing something Goro cannot see.

“What is it?” Goro puts a hand on his shoulder. Trying to ground him. “What’s going on?” 

“Goro…” Ninchi slowly turns to face him. “We did it.” 

A smile appears on his lips. He repeats, with feeling, “We did it, Goro! We completed my mission! I can go back now. I feel it!”

Understanding filters its way through Goro. Nerve endings connect. So, that was it then. Ninchi’s job. He needed to be welcomed into Shido and Goro’s lives like family. And it needed to be genuine. 

Also, maybe, he needed to fuck both of them. Or maybe that was just a nice bonus. 

“The palace is unlocked? Are you sure?” Goro tries to tamper the burgeoning relief flooding his senses. He’s been so worried that Ninchi’s mission would never be complete, that it was too nebulous a task! To think there is actually an end in sight! 

Ninchi nods. “Yes. I’m positive. It’s open now.” He clutches Goro’s arm beseechingly. “Please, you have to help me. I need to get to the Diet building. I need to get back to The Captain right away!” 

Goro would be disgusted by that shameless dedication, but. He’s not. He gets it. If it were him, he’d want to get back to Shido as soon as possible too. 

“Alright.” Goro’s mind puts together the rest of what needs to be done. He gets up and starts throwing clothes in Ninchi’s direction. Many of the things the bought earlier that day. “Get dressed. We need to go tell Shido.” 

“Right!”

________________________________

A good night’s sleep is a thing of the past. Shido has come to accept that. He often gets woken up throughout the night for various reasons. National crises, urgent phone calls, Goro coming home far too late and needing to be tended to. 

Shido would like to say he’s used to the odd hours, but.

When he’s shaken awake at three in the morning, Shido’s first thought is that something horrible happened. His mind goes right into panic mode. He leaps up, swinging his feet onto the floor, ready to get into action. 

“Shido, wake up.”

Blinking, Shido realizes that’s Goro in front of him. Oh, so it must be that he’s come home late again. But really, at this hour! That’s toeing the line.

Still, he’s very relieved. It’s not a crisis. 

Relaxing back into the bed, Shido beckons Goro closer. “Finally, you’re back. Come to bed now. No more excuses. Let’s get some rest—”

“No, Shido.” Goro shakes him again. Running a quick, gentle hand down his face. Stopping him before he can lay down. “That’s not it. It’s about Ninchi.” 

Sleep’s comforting embrace slips away. Shido rubs his eyes and sees that Ninchi—a name he now knows even in his deepest sleeps—is standing right behind Goro. “Okay. What is it. What’s wrong?” 

“We completed my mission, Shido-sama! I can go home!” Ninchi looks overjoyed. He presents the information with gusto, expecting Shido to be proud of him. 

Rubbing his grizzly cheeks (in need of his morning shave), Shido nods. He shakes his head to dislodge the remaining urge to sleep. “Really, okay. So he finally unlocked it, did he.” 

“That’s right—”

“Yes—!”

They both speak at the same time. Shido finds his glasses. It’s easier to focus once the world in front of his face is clear. 

Goro and Ninchi. They’ve gotten much closer, haven’t they? Going on excursions through the city, spending almost every afternoon together. Finishing each other’s sentences. Sharing a bed—

Oh. 

Shido sees two hands clasped together. Goro is holding Ninchi’s hand—or maybe it’s the other way around. It’s casual, but it’s there. An intimate, furtive touch. Obviously meant to comfort each other. Holding hands like that…

Well, the world is certainly much clearer now. 

Hiding a smile, Shido rises to his feet. “Alright. Let’s get you back to the Diet building, then.” 

They jump over each other’s words in agreement. Ending in a surprisingly natural shared chuckle. 

Well. Two peas in a pod aren’t they? 

Shido gets dressed, toying with the idea of this recent development. Not about the palace; he couldn’t really care less what that asshole from his subconscious decides to do or not do. Ninchi was fine here. They would have been fine either way. Opening the palace is almost a dick move at this point when they’ve gotten so used to each other. 

Instead, Shido is quietly fascinated by his two boys. He wants to know more, but he knows it’s the wrong time to push. All in due time. 

But whatever it is, he already loves it. 

“Should I call down for the driver?” Goro asks, reaching for the phone meant for internal calls. 

“No, don’t bother, we won’t need a driver.” Shido quickly applies some eyedrops (his eyes are dry and stinging because of the late hour, probably red as hell). “No reason why anyone else has to know about us driving to the Diet building at three in the morning. I’ll drive you myself.” 

Ninchi and Goro rear back in surprise. Mirror images of each other. It’s like seeing double. 

“What,” Shido says with a smile. “I’m a great driver.” 

“I’m sure you are, Shido-sama!” Ninchi chimes.

While Goro says, “Mm, that’s debatable…” 

His son. Always the critic. And his other son. An ass-kisser to the very end. What else is new? 

“Alright, enough commentary. Let’s just get this done.” He ushers them out the door, down to the underground garage. 

Shido has two cars parked in the Kantei that he owns. One is a Lincoln, a luxury car that’s so big he hardly uses it (and it doesn’t help that part of his platform is buying Japanese brands; Shido bought the Lincoln on a whim and regrets it now). The other is a Toyota Crown. Another mid-size luxury that Shido only uses on rare occasion. But at least it’s Japanese. So, he takes that one. 

Really, Shido is a mostly good driver. He’s capable of getting from here to there and he handles the vehicle without issue. Goro was alluding to the fact that Shido had to call in a number of favors to get the strikes against his license removed. The strikes were for times when he drove drunk (well, tipsy). None of those were particularly serious incidents, and they all happened years ago, but…still. The strikes. 

Goro won’t let Shido live it down. Even though Shido doesn’t drive tipsy anymore. Never. 

“I like riding in Shido-sama’s car!” Ninchi exclaims, staring out the window at the eerily idle night. The city is still asleep. “This is fun!” 

“Well, you’ll be back on his boat soon enough,” Shido points out. “Back to the sea. I’m sure you’re looking forward to it.” 

Ninchi smiles wistfully. “Yeah…I can’t wait.” 

Goro is uncharacteristically quiet. 

When they arrive, Shido turns to Ninchi in the backseat. “Alright. Time to head back. You…be careful out there, you hear me? If he kicks you out again, just come straight to the Kantei. There’s always a place for you there. Understood?” 

Ninchi’s eyes shine brighter than the streetlights around them. “Yes, sir. I understand.” He bows at the waist. “Thank you…Master.”

Shido closes his eyes. Why will this thing never understand the difference between sex play and real life—

“Let’s go.” Goro opens the car door first. Ninchi is quick to follow. 

So that’s the end.

Shido watches the two of them say goodbye near the entrance to the palace. Goro activates his metanav app and the world shimmers purple. Shido has seen this all before. What’s new is the way Goro holds Ninchi’s shoulders as they speak. Shido can’t hear their conversation, but he sees Ninchi nod every so often. Listening carefully. 

Goro talks for a bit. While Shido waits, he lights up a cigarette and blows the smoke out the window. Waiting and watching. Very amused when the two boys hug each other for a long moment. Apparently this goodbye is an emotional one. 

Ninchi turns to leave, but Goro runs after him. Hugging him again. 

Shido grins around a mouthful of smoke. He shakes his head. That sentimental son of his. What is he going to do with him.

Actually, the thing Shido wants to do the most right now is carry his son back to bed (their bed, at last) and go to sleep. He misses the weight of Goro in his arms at night, even if it’s only been a few days. He can’t wait to have it again. 

Finally Ninchi strolls off into the metaverse. The world realigns. Dark. Quiet. Back to normal. 

The door on the passenger side slams closed. Goro sits with his legs crossed. As poised as ever. But he keeps staring at the place where Ninchi disappeared. 

“You alright?” Shido asks. He takes another drag. 

“Yeah. I was just thinking…” Goro glances out the window. Contemplative and serious. Watching something unfold that Shido doesn’t understand yet. 

“Go on,” Shido encourages. He makes no move to start the car.

“Well I was thinking…how is he going to find his way to the Kantei?” Goro bites his thumbnail in agitation. “It’s not like he knows his way around the city. I tried to explain it to him, but. Who knows if he understood. And if he can’t find us, then…what happens to him?” Goro’s foot taps nervously. “How will we find him?” 

“He’ll find us,” Shido assures him. Blowing more smoke out the window. “Give him some credit. He is partly you, after all.” 

Goro thinks. “That’s true.” 

Humming a soft laugh, Shido stares at the palace entrance alongside his son. He sees what Goro needs now. “We can wait here for a bit if you want. No rush.” 

“Yeah that’d be great. Thanks.” 

Goro wants to see if Ninchi gets kicked out again. Just in case. They’re in uncharted waters with all this. Who knows what’ll happen. Goro doesn’t want to drive away if Ninchi may suddenly appear out of the blue only moments after returning…especially on a dark night like tonight. 

Shido understands that. So they’ll wait.

“You’ve been smoking too many of those lately.” 

Of course his son is right. “Yeah. I know. Bad habit.” 

Goro clicks his teeth. “So, another one?” 

Shido pointedly takes another drag. “It’s temporary, I promise. Like all the others. I’ll kick this when I have the time. When things settle down.” It’s true. Shido has successfully kicked almost all his bad habits by now. The smoking is a minor thing that he can stop whenever he feels like.

Goro sighs. After a long moment he asks, out of nowhere, “Can I have one?”

That’s surprising. Considering all the lectures Shido got. But he doesn’t argue. He holds the pack out to Goro and says, “Just this once.” 

Goro puts the cigarette in his mouth, holding it out for Shido to light. Which of course Shido does. Goro's eyes flicker in the light of the flame. As beautiful and mysterious as ever. He rolls down the window and blows smoke into the street like Shido has been doing. 

They sit and share a smoke in peace.

“Oh yeah…” Goro starts. “I have to tell you about your shadow. What I found out. It’s nothing much, really. I think I have more questions than answers, but…do you want to know?”

Shido considers that for a moment. His cigarette is almost out. “Tell me tomorrow. I’m too tired tonight.” 

It’s a cop out. But at least it’s the usual one. Using the same cop out in this way tells Goro what he needs to know: Shido doesn’t want to hear it. There’s no explicit reason why, it’s just that…on some level, Shido already knows what Goro is going to say. He doesn’t want to have to face it yet. 

He got thrown for enough of a loop when Ninchi told him he was kind. Just like the captain. 

_Kind?_ It’s been stuck in Shido’s head for days. 

Since when? How long can something like that last on a man like him? Kindness? What’s the average expiration date? 

Shido doesn’t want to find out. He wants to leave well enough alone. For all their sakes. So, he changes the topic. 

“Anyway, you and Ninchi. How’s it been going between the two of you? Getting along?”

Goro’s eyes cut sharply to Shido. “You could say that.”

Pride bursting through his chest, Shido nods. “Yeah, I bet. You fucked him didn’t you?” 

The boastful sneer on Goro’s face is all the answer Shido needs.

“Good boy.” Shido squeezes Goro’s shoulder in honest appreciation of his accomplishments. Hoping Goro can feel his father’s pride. 

Tossing his cigarette out the window, Shido reaches for his keys. “Ready?” he asks, before turning the ignition. 

Goro nods. He takes one last drag on his cigarette, then tosses it as well. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

“Good.” Shido starts the car. “Let’s go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this fair in this series, you're the real MVP!! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> *Ninchi 認知 - “cognition” in Japanese


End file.
